


The Writer,The Baby, and The Dragon Trainer

by Crickett_89



Series: Adventures Of The Dragon Trainer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: 'The sun poured into the window as Harry felt a little finger poke into his eye. Smiling he knew that there was a trouble maker sitting on his chest. Opening one eye he sees a skinny little freckle face boy with auburn hair falling into his face.'It's been three years since Harry and Charlie married, and started their new chapter!  Now starting a new chapter of their lives, isn't going to be easy because it is Harry Potter Weasley... Nothing ever really goes easy for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry & Charlie are back!!!! I'm excited to start on this new story of our favorite couple! Hopefully they are going to start the family that they both want! I wanted to give you a preview of what I am working on so here is the first chapter!!! Hopefully next week there will be another one!

The sun poured into the window as Harry felt a little finger poke into his eye. Smiling he knew that there was a trouble maker sitting on his chest. Opening one eye he sees a skinny little freckle face boy with auburn hair falling into his face. 

“ Unka  ‘ Arry ... you awake... wake up  Unka  ‘ Arry ...” Stretching he opens both eyes now.  Noticing  he is alone in his bedroom. Where is his husband and why is his  nephew  poking him awake.

“I’m up Freddie... Where is Uncle Charlie?” Watching the  three -year- old  put his hands over his mouth. Knowing he wasn’t supposed to tell. 

“I not allowed to say... It’s a  prise ...” Knowing what day it is Harry smiles and starts tickling the little boy. Who is now squealing and moving around.

“Otay I'll tell... he is making  birfday  breakfast for you  Unka .. Happy  Birfday !” Stopping the torture of tickling Harry pulls sits up and pulls the little on into a hug.

“Thank you, Fredrick! I’m glad you got to spend the night last night! It’s always my favorite! Papa and Daddy will be here soon and then we are going to Granny and Pop Pops. So is Uncle Charlie making the food or did you guys go to Tillie’s?” Knowing the answer to that question... the three years they have been married it’s always Tillie’s breakfast. 

“We went to Tillie’s” Fred places his hands on Harry’s face and give him a wet kiss on the nose.

“Did you get pancakes? I know those are your favorite.” Bouncing now up and down Fred nods his head.

\-----

Carrying the trays to their room Charlie stops when he reaches the door. Watching Harry with Fred is the best feeling. He knows that his husband wants a child but they have been enjoying spoiling Fred and enjoying themselves together. 

“Happy Birthday Love!” The dragon trainer says as he walks into their room. Fred claps his hands as the food flows over to the bed and rest in front of them. Walking over to Harry he leans down and give him a proper birthday kiss. “I love you...” 

“Thank you for breakfast... I love you to babe.” Watching Harry as he helped Freddie cut up his pancakes and sausage. He is going to have a talk with Harry today about starting a family Charlie was more than ready. 

“ Unka  Harry,  Unka Charie  and I made you a present! Can we give it to him?” Charlie looks over at the little boy and nods his head. Flicking his wand a mixed match paper packaged flows into the room. Seeing the smile on Harry’s face Charlie couldn’t help but love him even more. 

Fred picks up the package from the air and pushes it into Harry’s face.

\----

Grabbing the package from Fred it was slim and square. “Should I open it?” Looking down at him.

“Uh huh! Can I help?”  Holding out the package Fred rips into the paper. Once it was all shredded Harry looks down to see a book written in crayon with a drawn picture of Harry with Fred and Keegan. 

**_ Uncle Harry and Me _ **

The title read. Tears form in Harry’s eyes as his finger tips slowly move over the words. “Did you do this yourself?” Asking the red head who beams.

“Yes and  Unka Charie  spelled the words! Read it! Read it!” Opening the book he starts to read it out loud.

_**“I love my Uncle Harry!”**_ On the page it shows a picture of Harry with a heart around him... it looks like Charlie drew the pictures too and Freddie colored them

“ _ **We do fun stuff together like paint and read and sing and dance and play with Keegan!”**_ This page had a black cat with a book.

_**“ I like that he watches me when Papa and Daddy work!”**_ This one showed two red heads that have Papa and Daddy written underneath them.

_**“My favorite is when I get to spend the night! We eat lots of chocolate frogs!”** _Chocolate frogs litter the page with a drawling of Freddie with chocolate all over his face. Harry stops reading to look over at Freddie who is bouncing up and down

“I love it when you spend the night too!” Looking back at the book.

_**“Most of all I love My Uncle Harry’s hugs! They are the best! I love you Uncle Harry!”**_ The last page had  drawling of them hugging. Tears streaming down his face Harry pulls Fred into a hug.

“You give the best hugs Freddie! I can’t believe that you and Uncle Charlie did all of this with out me knowing! Thank you! This is the best gift I have ever gotten!” Harry kisses the little boy all over his face.

“You’re welcome!” Looking over at Charlie who is playfully pouting. 

“What’s wrong with you Uncle Charlie?” Saying as he wipes the tears from his face. Gods he is still so hot when he pouts!

“I helped too and I didn’t get any kisses!” Crossing his arms Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his husband. Grabbing the tank top that his husband was wearing he pulls him into a searing kiss.

“Thank you Uncle Charlie,” Hearing the floo come to life Fred runs out of the room. Harry follows quickly behind him.

“ Daddy!”  Fred runs up to George  who picks him up.

“ Freddie! You smell like pancakes!” Watching George kiss all over Freddie’s face Harry laughs feeling Charlie wrap his arms around him.

“Happy birthday Harry!”

“Thank you George! You taking my boy away on my birthday?!”  Harry pouts as Charlie kisses his neck.

“How selfish of you little brother, stealing your own child on my husbands birthday!” Nudging Charlie with his elbow.

“You know what I’m going to finish my breakfast.” Pulling away from Charlie, he walks over and kisses Freddie and then George. “I love you Freddie!”

“Love you  Unka  Harry! See you at Granny’s!” Watching disappear out of the cabin Harry walks back to their bedroom.

Sitting down he takes another bite of his pancake..

“Love I want you to open my gift…” Charlie says as he walks through the door holding a blue wrapped package .

\------

Charlie was nervous about this... They have talked about it... and he finally decided this is what they should do... Hopefully Harry felt the same way. Sitting down next to him he hands the package over to his husband.

“I wonder what it is... It’s kinda heavy... so not jewelry... which is a good thing I don’t think I would wear much more than I already do.” Watching Harry wink at him, he blushes.

“Nope” He says popping his P. “It’s something else.” I hope that you like it saying to himself.

Watching him tear into the paper and lift the box Charlie held his breath as Harry pulls out three bottles. Green eyes flash up at him. 

“Potions? What are they for babe?” Watching him run his fingers over the bottles.

“I...” Come on Charlie you can do this... “Those are fertility potions... you take three... The first one is a cleansing potion that will make sure that you are healthy enough to carry a child... the second one is one that will prepare your body for conception you do that a week after the first one and the third is for conception which you would take right before... Now I know we have talked about it... and I feel that we are ready... Not that I don’t love our time together...” Charlie grabs his husbands' hand and pulls it to his lips and places a kiss on it.

“I am ready and I hope that you are too... I would like to make it more. Now I don’t want to know when you take them... I want this to be a complete surprise just like it would be with any pregnancy. We will set up an appointment with Juniper and  A healer   so I know that you are both mentally and Physically ready.... Now... do you like this present?” Blue eyes meet Green.

\------

Harry felt tears sting his eyes... he does want this soo much... Placing the bottles back into the box and sends it over to the dresser. Once off the bed Harry launches himself at his husband. Tears streaming down his face. Charlie fell on the mattress, with a grunt.

“Yes! I love this present! I’m ready... I want this Charlie... I want this so much! I love you!” Bending down he shows his happiness through a breath-taking kiss. Harry has one leg on either side of the dragon trainer. Feeling how happy Charlie was.

“I love you... are you finished eating... because I’m sure we need all the practice making this baby...” His husband said trailing kisses down his neck. Moving his hand, the trays move towards the kitchen with that Harry was on his back Charlie now on top...

“Let’s make a baby...” 

\-------

After their love making after breakfast... then in the shower... Charlie went through the floo to The Burrow. Knowing that Harry isn’t as graceful as he should be.  

Soon after he turned around his husband stumbled through the floo. Into Charlies open arms. “I don’t think you are ever going to get a hang of that... Hopefully our children will take after me...” Whispering the last part into his husband’s ear. 

“I thought that you love me in your arms.” His husband pouted playfully trying to get out of his arms.

“I do love you in my arms... It’s where you belong.” Bending down Charlie places a kiss that quickly changed into a kiss that he shouldn’t be doing in the sitting room of his childhood home. 

“Oi, you two you would think that you are newlyweds!” Groaning Charlie pulls away, seeing him holding his niece he walks up and takes little one from him. 

“Hello little flower.” Charlie runs his fingers through the curly brown hair. “I guess you are not going to have the Weasley hair thank goodness...”  Handing over Rose to Harry, knowing he would just steal her anyways.

“Hi there my Rose! I’ve missed you...” Harry says walking away from both of the Weasley’s. 

“So... How are things going at the sanctuary?”  Ron says giving Charlie a hug. 

“Good... Busy, a lot of hatchlings this Spring so we have a lot of babies right now... Which you know I love.  Harry has been working on his books and taking care of Fred... Which he truly loves, George and Fin are happy about that... Speaking of the devils.” Seeing Fin and George walk out of the floo with Fred on George’s hip.

“ Unka  Ron!!!!!!” Fred scrambles out of George’s arms. “I wanna see Rosie!” Ron picks up Fred and kisses him on the cheek.

“She is with Uncle Harry and probably Aunt Hermione.” Setting him down on the ground Fred was off running. Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. This time next year they will have a little one.... Feeling himself smile bigger thinking about it.

“Weasley what has you smiling like that?” Fins Irish accent bring Charlie out of his little day dream.

“I guess I can tell you but don’t say anything yet, but Harry and I are going to start the process of having a baby... So, by this time next year we will have a little one!” Ron, Fin and George all smile at him patting him on the back. 

“Good luck with that big brother!” George hugs him as he walks over to Hermione and Harry. 

“Come on we should probably say hello to everyone...” Charlie says as they walk towards the kitchen.  Looking at Harry again with the baby in his arms. His husband looks so good with a baby in his arms. 

Just then Harry looks up at him, mouthing “I love you....” 

“I love you too.” Charlie replies as he walks up to his Mum giving her a proper hello.

After the presents Charlie had Harry in his lap…  Harry smiled and starts speaking. 

“So, I want to say thank you for the wonderful birthday… Charlie and I wanted to tell you that we are starting the process of having a baby! So, by this time next year there should be a new little Weasley!” 

Molly jumps up and pulls Harry off of his lap. “Oh, Harry I’m so proud of you! I can’t wait to be a Granny again!” Then she pulls Charlie up and hugs him.

“I love you, Charlie! You will be a great Papa! You were always my sweetest son, with the biggest heart!” Kissing his cheek, she finally lets him go.

 Charlie grabs Harry and pulls him back to him and sits back down with his husband on his lap.  “ I love you, I can’t wait till he get home” Letting his lips brush over his husbands ear. 

“I love you too… We can leave whenever we have the whole day tomorrow just you and I. I don’t care if we stay in bed all day…. I just wants  Tillies !” Pulling Harry into a light kiss.

“Then let’s go home and get to really celebrating your birthday.” Shaking his head they started their goodbyes.. 

\--------

Harry woke up by Keegan licking his toes. Moving his foot back under covers. Groaning he rolls over smiling when Charlie pulls him into his arms noticing the dragon trainer is still  asleep ,  he cuddles in closer sliding his leg over his husbands. 

“Today is the day…” Harry whispers as he runs his fingers down Charlie’s chest. 

“The day for what?” Charlie asks  his voice is so sexy when he first wakes up,  as he  pulls him in closer. 

“That I have both of my appointments… I can’t believe it took me this long to get into a healer here at the sanctuary. I know I could have gone to Poppy but I'm afraid when the time comes it’s going to be too far. Then I have an appointment with Juniper later this afternoon. We have already talked about it and he thinks that I am more than ready.” Harry thinks about the past month  and how quickly that month passed. . It’s September, Harry couldn’t help but think about baby things. He knows that he is going to take the first potion in a week or so and then the second one a week after that... but when it comes to the last one, he wants to make it spontaneous without Charlie knowing or himself. So, he bought vitamin potions to take before each time not knowing which one is which.

“We are ready... I’m so proud of you love,” Harry leans up to give his husband a kiss.

“Do you think you are up to practicing before work? I’ll wash your back for you?” Harry’s whispers on the dragon trainer’s lips. 

“How could I say no to that…” The dragon trainer stands up grabbing a hold of his husband bridal style and walks to the shower.

\----------

“Charlie” The dragon trainer turns around , at the sound of his boss’ voice.  Leaving the new  horntales  by themselves, he walks out of the pen.

“Yeah boss,” It’s almost the end of the day, he was ready to go home, take a shower and just spend time with his husband. Charlie has been distracted  today because of Harry’s appointments.  He knows that the healer appointment was going to be okay because Harry is very healthy. In fact, he started working out with Charlie the first summer after they married. Now Harry wasn’t just skin and bones he was lean muscle. He very much loves the little v that formed by his hips. Even though it’s been years since that horrible day, he still worries about Harry. There are still nights where he wakes up sweaty and crying. 

“We found out that they have found an illegal Dragon Sanctuary in  Ireland.  Dragon fighting and other horrible things.” Charlie felt his stomach  drop,  how could anyone do such a thing. Dragons yes scary but they are lovable creatures if you show them love, and compassion. 

“When are they coming? I hope soon, I hate to hear dragons being mistreated like that.” Running his fingers through his red hair they walk towards Teo’s office. 

“ Aurors  are trying to get there, it’s just taking a while. They have someone undercover ;  I would say by the beginning of the year. I just wanted to give you a heads up. You might have to work some over time, once they do come.” He would do anything to help, he isn’t going to allow Dragons to be mistreated when he would take care of them.

“Absolutely boss, whatever I need to do. I can only imagine the way that they babies are taken care of.” Teo slaps Charlies back. 

“Thanks son, I already asked Fin but he said with George working a lot at his joke shop he wanted to be able to be at home with Freddie.” A ping of jealousy goes through Charlie as he thought about his younger brother having a child. Knowing that they are going to try it still hurt when he found out when George was pregnant.  Harry was a mess too but he was there for George, from not telling Fin because of their breakup, and going to every healer appointment with him. Then seeing his husband cry every night even though Harry tried to hide it. Once Fred was here and Harry started watching him did his husband start becoming himself again. 

“Well soon you will have to worry about me soon. Harry and I are going to start working on our family.” The red head smiles at his boss  who se  mouth opens and then closes quick and soon the dragon trainer is pulled into a hug.

“ It’s about time! You will be a wonderful Dad! Now get out of here. Since soon you will have to work overtime go spend time with your husband. Go get started on a new dragon trainer for us.” Feeling his face turn seven shade of red. 

“Yes sir...” Quickly walking to the  apparation  spot. Knowing his husband will be gone for his appointments he figures he could make dinner tonight. Having Harry teach him a little bit in the kitchen over the past couple of years he could finally cook spaghetti which is what he was going to make. Maybe tonight could be the night that they get pregnant... He couldn’t wait. 

\-------

Harry sat in a small examine room, the walls are a sea foam green color everything besides the walls are white. Biting his lips, he plays with his wedding band. He shouldn’t be nervous he is in the best health he has ever been. Charlie made sure of it, not that it wasn’t fun working out with his husband. One of his favorite things to do is to fly with him. There has been plenty of competitions of who could catch the snitch. Which most of the time Harry would win, but when Charlie did Harry would let him celebrate how he would want. Most of the time Harry would wake the next day feeling wonderfully sore. 

Hearing a knock on the door before it swings open when a beautiful younger woman walks through the door. She has to be the same age of Harry maybe Charlie... but that was pushing it. Her blue hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and black rimmed glasses held back her bangs.  

“Hullo, Mr. Weasley.  I’m Moira  Mcbrae !” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the energetic Scottish woman. Taking her  hand ,  he already felt better.

“Hi Healer Mcbrae, please call me Harry.” Pulling away she takes out her wand, and sits down next to Harry. 

“So, what brings you here today? It says that you would want to have a pre-natal checkup, have you ever been pregnant before Harry?” Hitting her wand to her lips as she takes her quill out and starts making notes. Harry taking a deep breath he knew that he was going to have to answer this question since he is not going to be with Poppy. 

“Yes ,  I have, but I had a miscarriage. I was told that I couldn’t get pregnant without help since I had a miscarriage. So, my husband had the potions made by someone I went to school with whom I know is the best out there.” Biting on the tip Moira rolls her eyes.

“I won’t tell you not to take the potions because they will get you pregnant Harry, but just because you had a miscarriage doesn’t mean that you couldn’t get pregnant again without aide. Now please pull up your shirt.” Harry just looks at her, Poppy said that he wouldn’t be able to have babies without help. Not to mention he had unprotected sex since he had his  miscarriage . 

Moira waves her wand over  Harry’s  stomach then around his whole body smiling  as colors  come up around his body. 

“Well Harry, I would say that you are completely health... Your body is ready to have another child. Now may I ask what caused the miscarriage if you know?”  Harry pulls down his shirt and sits up watching  Moria  sit back down quill moving across the parchment. 

“I ingested  poison,  I was only a month out. I didn’t even know I was pregnant.” That wasn’t the whole story but it will do. Nodding Moira pulls down her glasses to read over her notes. 

“So ,  your chances of another miscarriage isn’t likely seeing as it wasn’t a natural cause. Once you take those potions, I want you to watch your body. It will give you signs that you are pregnant. It’s a little different for men because they don’t have a cycle. You have to rely on your body and your magic to tell you.  Morning sickness is for both men and woman, also if your magic starts to act up. Being a male magic is a big factor to keeping your baby alive. It will feed off your magic, so when you do become pregnant your husband who I'm assuming is a wizard right?” Harry nods. “Make sure he feeds some of his magic to the baby as they grow. I’m sure your husband wouldn’t mind having his hands on  you.. ” She winks her quarts color eye and smiles. 

   
“Now I would like to talk to you about privacy. I know who you are Harry, and I would like to make a vow right now that I will not share any information from our appointments.  You will not be Harry Potter in my office you will be Harry Weasley, a soon to be Daddy... How does that sound?” Harry since the thing happened with Juniper he has felt a little worried about that but nothing has happened since. Not saying that they still don’t print about him. The most recent thing he was writing about his non-profit, You Are Not Alone which helps witches and wizards all across the Wizarding UK. 

“Thank you Healer  Mcbrae . I’m sure you have heard a lot of things about me, and if you could please just treat me like Harry Weasley and not the boy-who-lived. I just want to have a family, and be somewhat normal... I know that I'm far from normal, but I just want to be my normal.” Harry laughs and Healer  Mcbrae  puts her hand on his. 

“I promise in here your just Harry Weasley, Now I will hopefully see you in 4 weeks when you come in here and tell me that you are having morning sickness and your magic is all wonky.” Patting his hand Healer  Mcbrae  walks out of the door. Standing Harry smile, okay he is  ready..  Placing his hands on his flat stomach. There will be a baby in there by the end of the month he knows!  Now to get home he was going to take the first potion tonight. He can’t wait any longer. 

\----

Charlie sits the table perfect. Flowers, check, candles, check, music. With a flick of his wand music fills their home. Food, with another flick the spaghetti floats over on the china that was his great  great \- great- grandmothers on his Mum’s side.  Feeling Keegan move through his legs he bends down to  pick  up his cat who purrs loudly. 

“What do you think Keegan do you think that Daddy will like this?” Feeling the course tongue lick his fingers he took that as a yes. Hearing the door open Charlie looks down at the table which is perfect. 

“Babe?” 

“In the  kitchen.. ” Charlie smiles as he puts down Keegan and places his hands behind his back. Wearing one of Harry’s aprons that says Kiss the Cook.  Seeing his husband walk towards the kitchen he stops when he sees Charlie standing by the table that was set. 

“What is this about husband?” Walking up to him Charlie pulls his husband into a  breath-taking  kiss. 

“I wanted to make dinner, unfortunately this is kind of a please don’t be mad at me but I'm going to have over time soon dinner....” Feeling the smaller man sag into his arms. “Not any time soon but probably right before Christmas or after the first of the year... Love ,  they found an illegal sanctuary in Ireland, dragon fighting, who knows what else. We are going to have our hands full soon...” Looking down meeting those emerald eyes. 

“Oh Charlie, what about the babies... you know there are probably babies.” Kissing his husband’s soft lips. Gods he loves this man.

“I’m sure there are babies, but guess what once they are safe and healthy you will have more babies to visit and name.” That got Harry to smile... “Speaking of babies! How did  your  ap p ointment go?” Sitting his husband down at the table he sits across from him.

“It will brilliantly Charlie! Healer  Mcbrae , said that I was ready to go! So tonight ,  I'm going to take the first potions and then next week I can take the next one and...” Charlie puts his hands over his ears.

“Love, please don’t tell me anymore remember I want to be completely surprised.” Watching his husband roll his eyes. Charlie crosses his arms and pouts knowing what that does to Harry.

“I told you Babe I won’t know when I take it either. I’m going to take one before each time so we will never know... The other potions are vitamins and one is the actually potion... Now stop pouting you know what that does to  me..  I would love to eat this delicious dinner and then you can have me for dessert...” Leaning over the table Charlie give his husband a chaste kiss. Charlie couldn’t wait for dessert...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the potions worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are my own! Please enjoy!

31st of October already, Harry rolls out of bed feeling his stomach roll. Running to the master bath he makes it to the toilet. Gods he hopes that he is not getting sick. Mum’s birthday party is tonight, they had to do it a day late because of everyone schedules. It was nice to have something happy to think about on Halloween. Losing whatever was left in his stomach he flushes and rinses his mouth. Padding back in bed he curls up against his husband. 

“You okay love? Are you getting sick?” The dragon trainer wraps his arms around Harry. Feeling his husband’s lips on his neck. 

“I’m good, I just want to sleep a little while longer Mum’s party is later and I just want to sleep till then...” Closing his eyes willing the wave of nausea away. 

“Okay love, I know George and Fin are coming over for breakfast with Freddie. I can call them and tell them you are not feeling well.” Harry groans inwardly, he promised to make Freddie orange pancakes in the shape of pumpkins. 

“No... I'm sure if I just rest a little bit longer I will be okay. How much longer do I have?” Harry squints to look at the clock which read 7:30 they won't be here till 9:30 

“I’ll wake you in an hour get some more sleep... Love you..” His husband rumbles in his ear, cuddling into those strong arms Harry closes his eyes. 

 

 

Smiling when he sees Jamie sitting on his Mum lap. “What are you guys doing here?” Harry says as he sits next to his mother stealing his son off of her lap. 

“Jamie and I wanted to come see you... I know that you are not feeling well today.... I think you know what that means.” Lilly says smiling patting Harry’s leg. Looking over at his Mum and then to Jamie. 

“I think Nana just is hopeful that there is a new baby... What do you think Jamie?” Jamie wrinkles his freckled nose and smiles. 

“Nope Daddy I think that you should probably check... Uncle George knows the spell.... He is coming over for breakfast...” Sitting there he cuddles Jamie in closer. 

“Mum I don’t know if I want to know... What if something happens and I lose this one too? I just want a family... I want to give Charlie what he wants... What he deserves.” Not wanting to cry in front of his son or his mother Harry takes a deep breath. 

“Daddy, you won’t lose this one I promise... Nana knows too!” Jamie looks back to his Nana’s green eyes. 

“It’s true Harry, you will be blessed with a baby soon this summer actually. Now we need to go... Uncle Siruis is teaching Jamie how to prank Granda. I love you my baby.” Lilly kisses Harry on his cheek, while Jamie wraps his arms around Harry’s neck squeezing him as tight as he could. 

“Don’t worry Daddy, my little brother.... or sister will be perfect. I love you Daddy tell Papa I will see him soon. I’m bringing Uncle Fred with me...” Trying not to cry like he does every time he visits Jamie. 

“I love you Jamie! I will see you soon, Love you Mum!” 

\-------- 

Feeling lips on his Harry opens his eyes closing them when the kiss deepens. Pulling away slowly.. 

“That's one way to wake me up...” Harry stretches. He feels loads better. It must have been something he ate the night before. 

“How are you feeling? You seem like you feel better.” The dragon trainer’s fingers slide down his face. He could see the worry in his husband's blue eyes. 

“I’m much better babe thank you... Something must have not agreed with me. We should get into the shower seeing as our Freddie will be here soon.” Letting Charlie pin him to the bed his runs his fingers through the copper hair. 

“I was worried, it’s not like you to get sick. You don’t think that you are?” Seeing Charlie look down at him smiling. 

“My magic isn’t messing up so I doubt it... I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Wrapping his arms around the dragon trainers' neck. 

“You’re not I enjoy the process of making a child.” Harry kisses his husband one last time. 

“Come on I have make breakfast.” Watching a smirk grow on his husband’s face, Harry watches the dragon trainer pick him up throwing him over his shoulder. Smacking his bum as they walk into the kitchen. 

“You know what Charlies Edwin Potter Weasley!” Harry was finally touching the floor again he stares up at his husband who is smiling sweetly at him. 

“What is that my love, my beautiful husband?” Groaning he pushes him playfully out of the way. 

“Go get a shower, Freddie will be here soon.” Letting Charlie steal one last kiss. 

Harry flicks his hand to summon the kettle but instead of his hand the kettle slams into the wall. His heart beating out of his chest... could it be... could he be? Maybe Jamie was right. He will have to talk to George when he gets here. He knows the spell that he could do... What would he say to Charlie, could he tell him so soon or should he wait until he knows for sure that there is nothing wrong... Shaking his head he hears the front door open. 

\-------- 

Charlie, Fin and Freddie are playing cards, wondering were George and Harry went they have been gone for a while and it is almost time to go to The Burrow. Looking over at Freddie who is focusing so hard on his cards. 

“Unka Charie do you have any 4s?” Shaking his head Freddie pouts and draws a card. Fin ruffles his son's hair. 

“So, Weasley. How’s the baby thing going?” Fin said asking Freddie if he has any 2s. 

“It’s going well it think, I can’t believe we are not pregnant yet. I mean I feel like we have.....” Trying not to get to into it because Freddie is sitting listening to every word that his Unka Charie was saying. 

“At least you are having fun right? It will all work out. Change of the subject really quick, I heard they are really close to taking down that Dragon Sanctuary, so that means we are going to be crazy busy...” Running his hand through his hair Charlie sighs. 

“I know, I just feel bad for them. Who knows what condition they are going to be in... I don’t even know how many will survive especially the babies if they were not properly taken care of...” Throwing down his cards he was ready to do something else. Looking over at Freddie and then Fin.. 

“Let’s go fly for a bit... What do you say about that Freddie? Papa and you against me? We can have a race?” Fin smiles and grabs his son. 

“You are on! We will win and we will be able to rub it in your face for the rest of your life huh Fred?” Smiling up at Charlie, merlin he does look a lot like George. 

“No way you are going down...” Charlie says as he summons the brooms and they make their way outside. 

\------- 

“Alright Harrykins spill, we have been sitting here in your room for ten minutes now and you haven’t said anything... What’s wrong?” George says as he playfully pokes Harry on his faded scar. Not wanting to get his hopes up, only to be broken down... but how will he know if he never tests. 

“Ineedyoutochecktoseeifiampregnant.” Harry mumbles as he hides his face in his hands. Laughing George pulls his hands away. 

“Okay say that slower little brother because I have no clue what you just said.” Tears form in Harry’s eyes as he looks at George. Remembering how it was when George came to him when he thought he was pregnant. 

“I need you to check to see if I am pregnant... I know you know how...” Watching the taller man smile and pull him into a hug. 

“Oh Harrykins! Of course, okay stand up.” Harry nervously stands as George waves his wand mumbling something under his breath. Watching his every move Harry looks down noticing a soft green glow radiating from his stomach. His breath catches... Oh gods! “Congratulations Harry! You’re pregnant!” 

Harry couldn't believe it, he wraps his arms around George pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “I’m pregnant George.... there is a baby in there.....” Then it hit him... he was pregnant.... could he do this... what if something happens to the baby? 

“Yes, there is... so should we go tell everyone?” George starts to pull Harry out of the room but he pulls away quickly. 

“NO! I’m.... I'm not going to tell Charlie.... I.. I don’t think that I can I want to wait till we know that everything is okay... Once I go to the doctors... then I will tell him. I just want to make sure he or she will make it.” Harry knew Healer Mcbrae said that everything would be fine.. He just wanted to make sure... 

“Alright Harrykins but you tell him soon or I won't be able to keep in it...” Harry was going to go to the Healers first thing tomorrow, even if he has to use his name to get an appointment. 

“I promise tomorrow I will go to the healers and then I will tell him.” Looking over at the clock, they have to go. Mum’s birthday party will be staring soon. “Come on we have to get to The Burrow... I already want to lose my breakfast and I am not even in the floo yet...” 

Patting his arms George smiles “It will only get worse little brother... but it’s ok I will be with you every step of the way.... You are lucky to have such a handsome, smart, brother-in-law who has been through this...” Groaning Harry hopes that he isn’t anything like George was... His cravings were ridiculous. 

“Unka Harry! Let’s go to Granny’s!!!!” Smiling at the little boy by the door Harry couldn’t believe that soon he will have a baby! 

\------- 

Charlie has been watching Harry all night, still worried about him. It feels like he has been avoiding him most of the night. Thinking back over everything trying to figure out if something happened or if he said something that would have made him mad. 

Walking around his family home trying to find his husband. He walks over to Hermione who is feeding Rose. Biting his lips, he looks down at his sister-in-law, she looks tired but so happy. 

“Hermione, how is my little flower doing?” Charlie sits down next to the new mum, who smiles weakly at him. 

“She is doing great, if only she would sleep for a little bit.... how are you Charlie? You look like something is wrong?” Going full Hermione Granger mode Charlie shakes his head. 

“I’m just worried about Harry he is acting strange today. It’s probably all in my head but I know that he is worried about having a baby. I don’t care when it happens Hermione, I just want it to happen. Do you think I pressured him into having a baby with me?” Charlie bites his lips as his fingers touches Rose’s brown curly hair. 

“Harry wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t want to do. I know he still has his moments of insecurities. Just keep an eye on him. I know that he still wears that necklace every day that you got him and that will alert you if there is anything wrong with Harry. Here, take your niece you will need all the practice you can get. I’m guessing you will be a Papa soon.” Hermione places Rose into his arms and walks away. 

Looking down at the little girl his heart swells he wants to have a baby so bad. Maybe Harry is pregnant that is why he was sick earlier. If he is Charlie is going to spoil him, taking care of him and his hard job of carrying a child. 

\------- 

Harry is sitting in the healers office again fiddling with his wedding ring. Pregnant... he is pregnant... unless the spell lied which it didn’t that means he is going to be a dad... 

A soft knock on the door made him sit straight up as Healer McBrae walks in. “Hiya Harry! I’m so glad to see you back so soon! You are here because you think you are pregnant that is exciting! I’m going to take a look at you okay?” Harry just nods he couldn’t find his words. “Could you move up your shirt I need to be able to make direct contact with your stomach. Pulling up his jumper he holds his breath. Still watching Healer Mcbrae, she places her wand on his stomach a on the wall beside them a projection comes up. It was a mass of blackness with what looks like a bean size white blur. 

“Congratulations Harry! You are pregnant look the baby is right there.” She points with her free hand. Letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I’m pregnant! That is my baby?” Tears fall from his face, a baby... There is a baby inside of him. Looking back at the healer she smiles and starts talking again. 

“You are about a month out, I think we might possibly be able to hear the heart beat lets see..” Pressing the wand closer into his stomach the room fills with a woosh shoowsh sound. Their heart beat... it’s okay... the baby is alive. 

“They are okay?” Harry asks as his voice cracks. He couldn’t lose this one, he had to keep it safe. He couldn’t go through that pain again. 

“Right now, the baby is perfectly healthy... Now male pregnancies are harder than female, so you are not out of the woods until you are about 12 weeks. So I wouldn’t tell family and friends yet but I am going to give you a vitamin potion to take every day and also a couple of others just so you are as healthy as you can be for this baby. It is going to take a lot out of you, no flying right now until after the baby is born. Floo travel is okay and apparation is okay until you are further along. Here is a picture of your little bean. I will see you in four weeks okay Harry!” Sitting up Harry smiles. 

“Yes four weeks!” Following her out of the office harry takes a deep breath. He wouldn’t be safe until 12 weeks... How is he going to keep this from Charlie for 8 more weeks! Should he keep this from Charlie.... 

Walking out of the building he walks around the street looking at all the shops thank goodness he is in a wizarding part of Romania. Walking into a shop called Littlest Witches and Wizards. Harry smiles as he looks at all the baby things. Thinking about everything that he would need for a baby he begins to feel overwhelmed. Walking back to the table full of onesie. Harry picks up a light green one with baby hippogriffs on them. He places it back on the table. The rest of the day he spent in town looking at baby things. This is the happiest he has felt in such a long time... 

\----- 

He is sick again, and he is not talking to you. With a sigh Charlie walks into the master bathroom to see his husband on the floor with his head in the toilet. 

“Harry, I'm worried about you... I think it is time for you to go to the healer.” Helping Harry up he wraps him into a hug. “Who knows you could be pregnant. I remember how George was when he was pregnant.” Feeling Harry burry his face into the dragon trainer's chest. 

“I know...” Harry pulls away and cleans his teeth. “I’ll cook you breakfast before you have to head off to work. I’ll go to the healers I promise.” Watching his husband walk away he shakes his head and hops into the shower. 

 

Once he got to work, he was so busy that he didn’t think about anything that was going on. The Sanctuary is buzzing with energy. They know that they are going to be getting a lot of dragons coming in once everything is said and done. Fin and Charlie sit down finally for lunch both exhausted already from the day. 

“So, how is the baby thing going?” Fin said as he takes a bite of his apple. Watching his best friend Charlie takes a deep breath. 

“Great, it’s been fun. I think that he is he has been sick for a while now. I told him to go to the healers. I think that he is just afraid because of what happened before.” He picks at his sandwich that Harry made for him. 

“It would be scary. I’ve asked George if he thought about us having another one... I think that he wanted to wait but I don’t want that much space in-between them. I just don’t want Fred to be an only child but I know that George’s business is important to him and he love Fred I just don’t know.” Seeing Fin looking a little heart broken, he will have to talk to his younger brother to see what is going on. He knew that George wanted another child maybe something is going on. 

“He will come around. I’m worried about the leading months because if Harry is pregnant and everything is going crazy here at work, I won't be able to help him like I should. I don’t want him to feel like he has to do this alone. I want to be there for him.” 

“ It’s going to be a hell of a lot of work, but it will be worth it. Who knows what kind of treatment they have had.” Nodding Charlie went back to eating. His mind wandering back to Harry. 

\----- 

Harry found himself at Littlest Witch and Wizards again. George picked up Fred early they were going to go over to The Burrow for a visit. Walking towards the stuffed animals Harry picked up an egg that looks like an opaleye egg. Brushing his fingers over the egg it pops open and a baby opaleye dragon that looks just like Carling did. Getting an idea he closes the egg holding it as he walks around the shop more. Looking at bedding and cribs. He didn’t want to pick out anything until Charlie was with him. It is better for him to know now and not when he was past 12 weeks. The support from his husband will be helpful and he would need Charlies magic to help the little bean to grow. 

Checking out he looks at the time. It’s almost time for Charlie to be home, knowing that he wanted to make a special dinner for him. Smiling at the older woman behind the counter Harry walks out an apparates to the Sanctuary. 

 

 

Looking around the house thankfully he had enough time to make dinner and clean up. It wasn’t too messy, Freddie wasn’t a messy kid really. Placing his hand on his flat stomach he smiles. “Papa will be here soon little dragon... I’m going to tell him about you tonight...” Flicking his wrist, the music comes to life. Taking the bag that he has the egg beautiful wrapped in and places it under the table. He was going to tell him after dinner. 

Hearing the door open Harry takes a deep breath. Running his fingers through his unruly hair. Seeing Charlie walk in the dragon trainer raises his eyebrow. 

“How are you feeling love?” Moving over quickly pulling him into his arms. Harry melts as he feels his husband kiss his hair. 

“Better now that you are home...” Gently pulling away from the taller man Harry motions them to sit down. For dinner he made something that he could stomach which was baked chicken with potatoes and carrots. “Are you hungry I made dinner.” 

“I am but.. I have been worried about you all day Love. Did you go to the healers? Are you okay, are you.. Are we... I mean...” Seeing Charlie ramble Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Sitting his husband down on the chair he takes a breath. 

“Alright... Here” Flicking his hand the bag from under the table goes straight to Charlies hand. Sitting across from him he watches his husband. 

\----- 

Charlie looks down into the bag once the tissue paper seeing an egg his heart starts to pound. Could this be it... Pulling out the egg he notices it looks like his favorite opaleye eggs. 

“Open it up...” Harry voice seeps through the pounding in his ears. Moving his fingers across the egg it pops open and there sat a baby opal eye with a picture. Picking the picture up he notices it was all black with a small white dot. Turning it over it reads : 

Papa your Dragon will make their debut in 8 months! 

Turning the picture back over moving it closer to his face he sees the white dot and now knows that, that is their baby. Placing everything back in the bag quickly. He stands and pulls up Harry from his chair and swings him around. 

“A baby! Harry we are going to have a baby! You have a baby in your belly! I’m going to be a Papa!” Feeling tears fall from his face he didn’t care he is too happy. 

“Yes babe, we are having a baby!” Placing his husband back on the ground he pulls him close pressing his lips to the smaller man’s. Giving all of his love and happiness through the kiss he picks up his husband and carries him back to their room without breaking the kiss. 

“I say we celebrate.” He whispers before he places Harry gently down on the bed. Flicking his wand they both were completely naked. Looking down at his husband he sees perfection, trying to picture what he would look like in a couple of months. He would have to make sure Harry ate more now. “I can’t wait to see you with a baby bump.” 

Covering his husband’s body with his own. “I will be horribly fat, you wouldn’t want to do this.” Rolling his hips letting their erections touch Charlie captures his mouth. 

“Never, I will always want to do this with you... even when we are old and gray.” Soon they both get lost in each other. Releasing with each others names on their lips. 

Cuddling after Charlie kisses down Harry’s chest until he reaches his stomach. He places the softest kiss right underneath Harry’s navel. 

“Hi my little dragon, it’s your Papa. I can’t wait to see you, I'm going to spoil you crazy. Be nice to Daddy make sure you don’t make him sick every morning. I love you so much.” Tears spill out of his eyes onto Harry’s stomach. Placing one last kiss Charlie moves up and wraps his arms around his husband. They will soon be the perfect little family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like the chapter! I am so glad to be writing about Charlie and Harry again! Comments and Kudos are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie tell the family....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you! I normally don't let myself get down, I'm a pretty positive hufflepuff, but right now it's like my muse might be gone... I have a lot of negative thoughts like your story sucks... so anyways sorry... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Looking at himself in the mirror after his shower Harry notices his changing body. Smiling at he sees a slight bump. “Charlie come here!” Wanting to show his husband before they go over to The Burrow. He couldn’t believe it was Christmas already. 

Hearing his husband running he appeared in the bathroom looking worried. He looks so good with his last year Christmas jumper that is black with a purple C. 

“What?! Are you okay.” Pulling him to look over Harry laughs and pushes away. 

“Look” Turning to the side he gently runs his hand over his stomach. Watching Charlie’s eyes widen and a smile appear on his lips. 

“Oh Love! Look at you!” Bending down the dragon trainer places a kiss on the small bump. “Hi my little dragon look at you getting bigger!” Feeling the callous hand run over his stomach, Charlie’s magic reaches out to his own. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone today! Do you know how hard it has been!” Harry pulls on his shirt and jumper. 

“Yes I do, I wanted to scream it at my birthday that you were pregnant but I know that the healer said we shouldn’t tell until 12 weeks!” Wrapping his arms around his husband Harry takes a deep breath smelling his dragon trainer. 

“I know but it will be worth it, imagine the looks on their faces! Now come on your Mum is going to go crazy if we are late!” Pulling them out of the bath room Harry shrinks the packages and hands them to Charlie who puts it in his pocket. 

“Let me go first so I can catch you!” Taking some floo powder into his hands. Once the fire is green Harry watches Charlie disappear following quickly behind him. 

\----- 

Catching his husband in his arms Charlie smiles down at him. 

“My Knight in Dragon Hide Boots! What would I do without you.” Pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s nose Charlie laughs. 

“That is one think that you never have to worry about my love.” Pulling away the walk hand in hand into the kitchen where they saw Molly shooing George and Ron out of the kitchen. 

“Charlie, Harry! You’re here!” Moving over to them she give both of them a hug. 

“Happy Christmas boys! Go ahead into the sitting room everyone should be there.. We are going to open gifts first this year the little ones can’t wait.” As if on cue Fred runs into the kitchen. 

“Unka Charie!” Bending down he picks up his little nephew. 

“Hi there! Happy Christmas little mischief maker!” Hugging him Freddie reaches for Harry, Charlie didn’t want Harry lifting up him not that Freddie was a big kid he just is over protective. 

Rolling his eyes Harry takes him from Charlie. “Happy Christmas my love! Now go ahead into the sitting room we will be right there.” Molly follows Freddie, Charlie holds Harry back. 

“Love, please don’t overdo it... I don’t want you straining yourself.” Placing his hand on his husband’s stomach. Harry leaning up places a kiss on his lips. 

“I promise I will do better... He didn’t know yet and I don’t want him to not want to hug me because he is afraid of hurting the baby... Now come on we have news to tell!” Feeling Harry smack his bum as he walks away. 

Shaking his head he follows them into the sitting room. Taking the only seat left he pulls Harry into his lap not wanting him to sit on the floor. 

Soon all the presents were open and the kids are playing with the toys and trinkets. Charlie squeezes Harry giving him support to what he is about to announce. His husband fiddle with the wedding band and then stands up. 

 

\---- 

“Erm.. I would like to say a few words... First off I want to say Happy Christmas!” The three little ones that were old enough yells it back to him, making him smile. “When I was little, I didn’t have the Christmas’ that this wonderful family had. I've never had a present until Ron, Hermione and Mum. That was my first Christmas at Hogwarts. I still have my first Christmas jumper; I wear it whenever I feel upset or if I need a reminder that I have someone that loves me enough to make me a warm Jumper” Pausing Harry looks back at his husband who smiles at him. 

“Next year Mum you will have one more to make...” The room goes completely silent, Harry looks at George who is smiling at him as he cuddles up against Fin. Molly has tears in her eyes as she realizes what he said. 

“Harry! You’re Pregnant!” Standing she throws her arms around her son in all but blood. Harry squeezes her back. 

“Yes Mum, there will be a new Weasley come this summer!” The outpour of love and happy comments fill the room. 

Hermione was the next one to pull him into a hug. “Oh Harry! I’m so happy for you! You will have the family you have always wanted... I can only imagine how beautiful your children will look! I have books on male pregnancy that I will send over to you. So, you will know what is going to happen the next couple of months. You will have to eat more, and make sure Charlie gives you some of his magic everyday so your little one will grow nice and strong.” Kissing him on the cheeks Hermione pulls away and goes to hug Charlie. 

Having hugs from almost everyone Ron was the last. “Mate, I know that we don’t talk as much as we should. You know that I love you, and you will always be my best Mate! You are going to be the best Mummy ever!” Harry playfully shoves Ron. 

“Oi!” Ron laughs. Harry feels arms wrap protectively over his stomach. 

“Ronnie what did you say to my wonderful husband?” His tone was playfully harsh. 

Laughing “I just said he was going to be a wonderful Mummy!” Ron says not noticing Hermione behind him, who slaps him on the back of the head. 

“Ouch Mione!” Rubbing the spot where she hit his pouts. 

“Ronald really you are such a child.” She pulls him away. Turning around Harry wraps his arms around the dragon trainer. 

“That went really well! I’m so glad we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.” Kissing his husband everyone moved into the kitchen to eat. Before the two of them could make it into there the floo springs to life. 

“Charlie Weasley! Fin Mulligan! We need you back at the Sanctuary right now, we have to leave for Ireland.” Teo’s face appears his voice screams through the fire. Harry looks at Charlie who looks worried. 

“It’s okay love I will see you at home okay you stay eat dinner.” Pulling him into a kiss he walks towards the floo. 

“I love you!” Harry yells before he walks into the flames. 

“I love you both!” Seeing him leave Harry didn’t have a good feeling about this. Watching Fin kiss George and Freddie. 

George walks up to Harry and pulls him to the table. “Come on let’s eat and after dinner then you can crash with Freddie and I tonight.” Nodding Harry moves over to the table, with his hand on his stomach. It will be okay he is just going to get the Dragons he deals with them every day. 

\------ 

Once back at the Sanctuary Charlie and Fin walk up to Teo who looks like he has aged 10 years. 

“Alright boss are you ready?” Charlie said as he throws on his coat and gloves. Not knowing what he is going to step into. 

“Yes you and Fin will come with me with my port key. I need you to try to get as many eggs and hatchlings as you can Fin you will be working with the older dragons. You need to be careful because they are not going to trust anyone not after what they have been through. Alright lads lets go.” Holding out the portkey let popped away. 

 

The scene they dropped down into was something that they will never forget. Most of the Sanctuary is in flames. Aurors running around picking making sure the criminals were taken care of. 

“Come on this way.” Teo runs towards a pen with Chinese Fireball. The poor dragon looked close to death. Noticing three little dragons hiding that look malnutrition. Charlies heart breaks. Fin and Teo walk towards the Dragon as Charlie slowly moves towards the hatchlings. Once the dragon was distracted by Fin and Teo he moves forward and cast an incarcerou spell making sure they are not hurt he levitates them towards a cage so they would not get hurt while they take care of their mother. 

Charlie moves over to a beautiful Opaleye who was hurt badly. She lied with her head on the ground you could see she was bleeding. Slowly moving forward, he saw that she had three eggs. She was protecting them with her life. His heart goes out to her, he would do whatever he could to keep Harry safe and their baby. Taking a deep breath, he walks up to her. 

“Easy beautiful girl... I’m not going to hurt you.” Holding out his gloved hand he takes a step. Hearing a labored warning sound, he stops. 

“I know, you haven’t been treated like the beautiful girl that you are... I promise you if you let me close, we will take wonderful care of you.” Taking another step, the Opaleye painfully rises her head. Noticing he could easily grab the eggs now. 

Trying to distract her with his left hand his right hand pointed to the eggs and accioed them to him. Quickly he wraps his arms around the eggs before the mother could notice he walks backwards knowing that she hasn’t noticed the eggs gone. 

“Weasley what are you doing!” Teo yells. Charlie’s heart beast faster, she didn’t move yet. 

“Calm down...” He said in a level voice. “I have her eggs... I’m trying to back out of here. Stay back she is hurt bad. Give me a minute...” Still slowly walking back, a most out of the pen, a loud noise scares the dragon and she looks down noticing her eggs gone. Charlie curses and turns around to run but before he could he heard a scream from Teo and felt himself being thrown in the air. Once he hit the ground, he never has felt this much pain ever before. His thinks of Harry and their unborn child, what if he never saw them again. Tears swell in his eyes as the world went dark. 

\------ 

Harry woke up sweat pouring down his face, thankfully he silenced his room. As he walks out he runs into George. Who looked panicked, fiddling with his wedding band. 

“I’m fine it was just a nightmare.” Harry said with a weak smile. George shakes his head. 

“Harry... I just got a floo call. It’s Charlie...” All the air escapes him feeling like he is suffocating. “You have to go he is back at the infirmary.” Harry took a deep breath and ran to the room throwing his clothes back on from the day before and rushes to the apparation point with no jacket but at least he has his boots. 

When he arrived at the infirmary Teo stops him in the lobby. Hot tears flow down his cold face looking at the man who married them. “Please tell me he is okay... he’s not..” Feeling his legs buckle underneath him. 

Letting the older man pull him into a hug. “No Harry he is alive... He is in a bad way but he is alive.” He loses it in the older man’s arms. They are going to have a baby, it’s what they wanted something great happened. Harry knew it was too good to be true. Harry couldn’t have true happiness. 

“I need to see him.. Can I see him please?” Pulling away from Teo, wiping his nose with his jumper. Shaking his head moving them over to the chairs that sat in the lobby. 

“They are still working on him. I’m sure they will come and get us.” Harry sighed and places a hand on his stomach. He couldn’t do this without Charlie... Hasn’t he lost enough. Teo looks down where the younger man had his hand. 

“I heard you guys are trying to start a family... how is that going?” Biting his lip Harry smiles a watery smile. 

“We just told his family tonight that there will be a new Weasley this summer. Charlie was so excited; it took everything in him not to tell as soon as he knew. The healer said that we should wait until 12 weeks.” Harry feels more tears as he remembers the night, he told him. 

“I’m sure he was... I’m shocked that he didn’t tell he isn’t very good at keeping the secrets.” Nodding Harry and Teo fall into a silence. It seems like years before Healer Bran walks out looking tired. 

“Harry,” his voice pulls Harry out of his state. 

“Yes, is Charlie okay can I see him...” Standing up placing a hand on his stomach, he felt like he could lose his dinner at any time. 

“He is stable. Charlie had severe damage to his spine. Good news is he has feeling from the waist down, bad news is he can’t move anything below the waist. He will be able to walk but we have to build him up to that. There will be a full recovery I'm sure of it but right now he will have to stay a while.” Charlie can’t walk... that’s okay he is alive... He will be alive to see their child born. “This is not a quick process Harry, I want to let you know that. I know Charlie and he is going to want to push himself too much. We cannot let him give up or push himself too hard.” Knowing how his husband is Harry nods and follows Healer Bran back to Charlie. 

Not knowing how Charlie was going to look is killing him. He slowly walks towards Charlie his breath hitched; it looks like he has been healed completely. He is sleeping peacefully. Moving over to him Harry places a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. Hearing a small groan, Charlie opens his eyes. 

Harry runs his fingers through his red hair. “Hi babe,” Harry’s voice croaks out, trying his best not to cry. 

“The eggs are they okay?” Barely hearing what Charlie said Harry laughs letting the tears fall down his face. 

“You about died and you are asking me if the dragon eggs are ok, Charles Edwin Potter Weasley!” Harry said in a mock angry tone. “I don’t know about the eggs... I was too worried about you.” Harry sat down in the chair next to his bed grabbing his husbands hand placing kisses on each knuckle. 

“I’m okay, I'm not feeling any pain... You don’t need to worry, it’s bad for the baby...” Watching his husband close his eyes. Harry runs his free hand through the dragon trainer’s hair. 

“Has the healer talked to you babe?” Hopefully Harry thinks to himself this is news that he didn’t want to tell. 

\------ 

Taking a deep breath Charlie bites his lips. “Yes, I am useless now... I can’t walk but at least I have feeling... which may be bad once the pain potion wears off. I’m going to be a burden for you. How can I take care of you and the baby if I can’t bloody walk?! You are going to need me and I can’t help you. It will be like you have two children... You married someone who could provide and take care of you. Now I can’t do that. You are better off without me.” Charlie knows that Harry didn’t care about any of that but he prides himself on being there for him. Then he sees the look that his husband has... He has only seen it a few times and it was never good. 

“Now listen here Charlies Edwin! I’m not some damsel in distress, or a lonely house husband. I’m married to you... you are my husband. You are not the alpha male, that is never how this relationship has been. I don’t need someone to take care of me... Even though I love that you do. I’m one of the strongest wizards alive... I defeated the dark lord. I can handle my husband being in a wheel chair... If you don’t know what that is it’s a chair with wheels that will help you move! I will be there for you through everything. You will learn how to walk again and you will play with your son or daughter. He or She needs you too! Now stop with all this foolishness!” Charlie didn’t know if he was mad, happy, or scared. He has never heard Harry go off like this, he could tell how scared he was, it was how he felt when Harry tried to end his life. 

“I... I’m so sorry. Before I blacked out, I thought of you and the baby, I thought I would never see you again. And that I would never meet my baby.” Moving his hand to cup Harry’s face, feeling him lean into his touch. Harry waves his hand and his bed doubles in size. Watching him kick off his shoes the smaller man cuddles up next to him. 

“I’m sorry to yell at you.. You didn’t deserve that.. I was just so scared I thought... well I thought I lost you.. It brought up so many things. You will meet your little dragon, who if it is a boy he will look just like his brother Jamie.” The dragon trainer runs his fingers through the raven hair, he would love a boy, but deep down he knows he wants a girl. 

“I know... and he or she will be smart, beautiful, and probably mischievous.” Charlie groans as he moves his arms. His husband sits up quickly fear in his eyes. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” His eyes travel down the dragon trainer’s body as if Charlie could hide anything from him. 

“No love you're not... come back” Pulling Harry to cuddle back up to him. Harry turns and lays his head on the dragon trainer’s chest. 

“You need to rest I'm not going anywhere...” Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath; everything is better when Harry is near. Even though Harry says he is his Knight in Dragon Hide boots what he doesn’t know is that to Charlie, Harry is the reason he has so much strength. 

“I should tell you to go home and sleep in our bed, you need to take care yourself and the baby. But I want you right here...” Feeling his husbands fingers slide up and down his chest. Wishing he could roll over and hold him properly. 

“I wouldn’t do that if you told me to anyways. I will be here until I can take you home.” Feeling himself fighting to stay awake. Wanting to make sure that Harry slept he needs his strength for the baby, but he was losing a fighting battle. 

“I Love you two” Charlie says as their breathing become the same, the gently rise and fall. 

“We love you too Papa.” Smiling Charlie drifts off to sleep with his hand in his arms. 

\---- 

Waking up Harry groaned this is not his bed. Remembering what happened the night before Harry shoots straight up. Looking over he saw his husband still peacefully asleep. Gently getting out of the bed he walks over to a medi-nurse. 

“Excuse me ma’am, where is your washroom?” Harry ask as he places his hand on his stomach his little dragon is pressing on his bladder. 

The older woman smiles, “Down that hall first door on the right dear. Can I get you anything, are you feeling nauseated?” Harry smiles and shakes his head. 

“No, thankfully I'm past that stage. Thank you.” Walking down the hallway he finds it quickly he wants to hurry just in case Charlie wakes up, he doesn’t’ want him to think that he is alone. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he looks horrible. Dark circles under his eyes and his clothes are wrinkly, doesn’t matter there is no way that he is leaving Charlie. Knowing deep down inside that their baby is okay, he would know if they were not. 

Walking back to his husband he hopes that he is still asleep. Healer Bran is running test again. Harry rushes over to be able to speak with him. 

“Good morning Harry. I’m just running a scan over him to see how the healing is going. It’s good that he has been sleeping. At least he is not in too much pain.” 

“Yes, I made sure he slept,” The healer nodded and continues to run his wand over his husband. 

“You need to take care of yourself as well Harry, you should go home and take a shower and get something to eat.” Ignoring what Bran said Harry sits down on the chair next to the bed. 

“I’m not leaving him. Not by himself, if he wakes up and I am not here he will think that something is wrong. I’ll leave once George or one of his family members comes.” Harry leans back into the chair and crosses his arms. 

“Good news” Healer Bran smiles, “His mother and brother just arrived I was waiting until my scan were done for them to come in. Once they do you are to go and get a shower and go to Tillie’s, I'm sure your husband would love something from there. It’s much better than the food we have here.” Glaring at the older man Harry nods. 

“I’ll go grab his family.” The healer said with a smile. 

Seeing Charlies upper body move, Harry knew that he was waking up. Standing he pushes the red hair out of his freckled face. 

“Nnnn. It feels like a dragon sat on me.” Charlie groans out opening his beautiful blue eyes. 

“No, you were just attacked by one. Good morning baby, how are you feeling.” Harry presses a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

\----- 

Charlie tries to sit up, groaning when his legs don’t budge. “Fuck...” Throwing his head back on the pillow. Seeing Harry run his hand down his legs, he smiles faintly he could feel his touch. 

“At least I can still feel you..” He groans out, while Harry slides back on the bed cuddling into him. 

“It will come back baby I promise.” Harry’s fingers slide down his chest. 

“You look tired...” Placing his hand on Harry’s stomach pressing some of his energy into him, feeling their magic intertwine. 

“Don’t, I'm okay you need all of your magic to heal yourself. I can take care of the little one.” Feeling Harry press a kiss into his chest. 

Hearing her before they see her Charlie looks towards the door. Watching his mother rush in. 

“Oh, my sweet boy!” His Mum runs up to the bed. “Look at you! Are you okay? Are you in any pain?” Molly runs her fingers down his face. 

“I’m not in any pain Mum.. I just can’t move my legs... At least I have feeling in them.” Charlie smiles weakly at her. Trying not to show the fear or pain that he was feeling right at that moment. 

“At least you are okay. I just had a feeling last night when you left.” Crying she blows her nose in her handkerchief. Once her fussing was done, she finally looks over at Harry. 

“Harry dear, you need to take yourself home clean up and get something to eat. It’s not just you now dear you have to take care of my grandchild.” Crossing her arms, she looks at him, thankfully once it’s not directed to me. Charlie thinks to himself and hopefully he will listen to her because he does need to take care of himself. 

Harry slowly sits up and looks at him. “I am just going to go home and clean up. I’m going to bring us back some breakfast from Tillie’s anything sound good?” He looks so tired and scared, that can’t be good for their baby. Charlie knew if something would happen to their child Harry wouldn’t make it through. 

Placing his hand on his husband cheek Charlie smiles. “Eggs and toast please with treacle tart?” Seeing tears pool into those emerald eyes Charlie tries to pull him closer getting the hint Harry leans down. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I’m okay love, now go take care of yourself, get us some food you need to eat too. My little dragon needs to grow big and strong.” With one last kiss Charlie watch Harry walk out the door. 

Looking back to his Mum he sighs. “I’m so sorry Mum. Normally I'm so careful, it’s just that the dragon was hurt and I didn’t want her to hurt her hatchlings. I was thinking about Harry and the baby. I just wasn’t thinking properly.” 

“Charles Weasley, I'll stop you right there. Yes, you should have been more careful, but you have a wonderful husband who will help you through everything. If it becomes too much for him once he is further along, I will move in and help. We love you Charlie and you will get through this. You have always been my sweetest, strongest, determined son. Now how about you rest and I brought along my knitting I have lots of little things to knit since you have your little one coming this summer!” Leaning down the older woman presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Love you Mum” Charlie closes his eyes, feeling himself getting pulled into a dream. A red head little boy is waving at him. He didn’t hear his Mum say I love you too. 

 

“Hi Papa!” Jamie runs up to Charlie who is standing well at least he could do that in his dream. How will he be able to do anything now. Harry needs him, his little dragon will need him too. 

“Hi my little dragon! Not that I am not happy to see you, but what brings you here?” Not noticing the second person in the dream. 

“You needed to see me Papa, that’s why I came.” Opening his arms Jamie runs to him he picks him up and walks towards the table. The Burrow for once looks empty, it’s nice to be somewhere comfortable. 

“I see big brother I get no love.” Turning around Charlie laughs there is Fred crossing his arms. 

“Forge!” Running he pulls his brother into his arms. “I hope you are not corrupting my son.” Pulling away he sees Fred wink at Jamie. 

“Only the good stuff big brother. I see that you gave everyone a good scare last night.” They all three walk over to the table. 

“Yes, but I'm alive so that is all that matters.” Placing Jamie on top of the table he takes a good look at his son. Wondering how much the baby will look like his brother. 

“Have you talked to Daddy in a while?” Asking his mini me pushing the red hair out of his face. It still hurts knowing he could never show Jamie everything he will be able to show the new baby. 

“Yes Papa, I saw him last night. He told me about the baby. I already knew, my brother will be there in the summer.” Charlies eyebrows pop up did he just say brother? 

“Your brother?” Watching Jamie slap his hands over his mouth looking over at Fred, who just shakes his head and laughs. 

“My dear nephew wasn’t supposed to tell you that part...” Fred winks at Jamie who sticks his tongue out at him. 

“So, a boy! I heard Harry say Luna thought it would be a girl first.” Jamie wrinkles up his nose as he shakes his head. 

“Auntie Luna can be wrong sometimes...” Charlie laughs “Daddy will be back soon with your breakfast I just wanted to tell you Papa to stay strong you can do this... Plus Uncle Freddie wanted to see you.” 

Looking over at his brother Charlie feels tears prick his eyes. “I’m glad that I got to see you Forge.” 

“You too big brother. Now give my love to Harry and tell George stop being a git, Fin loves him and wants only him. Then tell him to bloody have more kids. Tell him to be thankful too he won’t have twins... I can’t say that about other Weasley’s though...” Fred winks at Charlie who feels himself being brought out of the fog. Did he just say something about other Weasley’s having twins... After this one are they going to have twins? 

Feeling lips on his Charlie opens his eyes. Seeing the most beautiful man. 

“Hi baby, I brought you breakfast.” Feeling Harry’s magic help sit him up, his husband places a kiss on his lips. 

“You were smiling when I walked in... Did a certain little boy come visit you?” Harry said with a smile moving the tray over so he could place the food down. 

“Yes, I even saw Forge. Plus, Jamie let a secret slip.” Looking around making sure his Mum was gone he didn’t want anyone else to know. Watching Harry’s eyes sparkle, he looks much better after the shower. 

“What?” He finishes up with the food, Merlin knows what he would do without this man. 

“He said his little brother.... It’s a boy love.... he wasn’t supposed to tell us but... he slipped.” Watching his husband climb up into the bed with him, the smaller man wraps his arms around him. 

“I’m glad he slipped up. A little boy...” He could feel Harry’s lips on his neck. 

“Yes... and Fred said that George shouldn’t worry about having twins... but there is another Weasley that will have twins and then winked at me.” Harry places a hand over his stomach. 

“So, after this one... there will be twins?” Charlie shrugs watching his husbands expression. There is a dream look into his eyes. He knows that Harry wants a big family. 

“It will either be us, or Ron or Bill.” Smelling the delicious meal in front of him he starts to eat. “Thank you love for bringing breakfast.” 

“I told you Baby, I am going to take care of you... Whatever you need. We are going to get through this you are going to walk and run around with our son and then in a couple years our twins..” Charlie smiles at the thought hopefully they will not be as bad as Fred and George. He knows that he can do this... 

“I love you Harry Potter Weasley.” 

“I love you too Charles Potter Weasley!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Kudos and Comments are welcome. They make my heart happy.... (Not wanting to beg for comments) Thank you for reading even if it might be shit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they having a boy or a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a terrible week. I'm posting early because my Granny Franny passed away and tomorrow I will be driving 6 hours. Thankfully i'm all gassed up and have my music ready. Not too ready to say goodbye though. Wish i was driving home for a happy reason.

Groaning Harry rolls over which is harder now with his belly. Opening his eyes, he sees his husband sleeping peacefully beside him. Gods he is so beautiful. Moving closer to him Harry presses kisses down the dragon trainer's chest. It’s been so long... his hormones are everywhere... He has wanted his husband for a while but he didn’t know how he would feel about do anything about it.. 

“Mmmm my love....” Charlie grumbles, running his fingers through his hair. Trailing his lips lower, hearing his husband moan louder. 

“Charlie... I need you...” Harry could hear the need in his own voice. He pauses waiting for permission before he moves lower. 

“Then have me my love.” That is all Harry needed to hear. With a flick of his wrist both of them are naked. It’s a little harder now because of his swell of his stomach, his lips maps down his husbands still muscular stomach. Looking down he sees his husband erection standing tall. Harry gently moves Charlies legs so he could rest in-between them. Bending down as low as he could he let’s his tongue trace the vain underneath. 

“Oh Love! God’s that feels so... soo good! Been... been too long.” Harry smiles leaning over grabbing his wand he doesn’t feel secure right now without it doing bigger things. Flicking his wand Charlie was propped up so he could watch Harry. 

Harry takes his husband in one swoop. Gently sucking moving his mouth up and down. Feeling the smooth skin on his tongue, he moans. It has been too long since they have been together. 

“Love.. Please... I.. I want to.. Inside you.” Harry give one last suck. 

\----- 

Charlie watches his husband’s mouth slide off his erection. Gods he forgot how good that felt. He hasn’t done anything with his husband for almost 3 months. His husband flicks his wrist again with a smirk on his face. Green eyes blown with lust, he has never looked better. Charlie felt the lubrication on his erection as Harry wobbly places one leg on either side of him. Bringing his hands up to hold on to his husband’s hips steading him. 

Soon the smaller man slides down gently onto his weeping erection, gripping his husband’s hips wanting to buck up into him. If only his body would work with him instead against him. 

“God’s you feel so good my love,” Harry throws his head back as he starts sliding himself up and down. Charlie forgot all about not being able to move he took in how beautiful his husband looks taking him. 

“I love you Charlie,” Harry moans out, moving as fast as he can go in his condition. Knowing that it will not be long for either one of them because of how long it has been. 

“I love you, faster love please... so close...” Charlie grasp his husbands erection pumping; Harry couldn’t control himself rocking back and forth he releases first squeezing around Charlie pushing him over the edge. 

“I love waking up like that.” Charlie says while running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“It’s my favorite too... I couldn’t handle it these pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy. It’s like you are a craving I can’t get enough of... I have been trying to not to give in because I am afraid of hurting you...” The smaller mand places a kiss on the dragon trainer’s lips before he slips off of him. 

“I’m still a man Harry, you are still my husband gods I would take you anytime anywhere. It’s a little harder right now... Soon I will be back to normal I promise and I will be taking you anytime and anywhere... So please if you need me you need to tell me, it doesn’t have to be just for sex either. I will do whatever I can for you.” 

 

\------- 

Harry felt the callous hand under his chin pulling his head up. Harry felt tears in his eyes, this has been a lot... He has tried to be strong for his husband. 

“Hey it’s okay... I know you have been so strong for me.” As if he knew what Harry was thinking. “It’s okay to cry... I’ve been getting stronger... It’s been three months and I can successfully wiggle my toes... Look I'm doing it right now!” Looking down he saw wiggling toes, smiling a watery smile Harry places a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I remember that day, I was so proud of you... I am still proud of you!” Willing his tears to stop Harry nuzzles his face into his husband’s chest. 

“Now don’t be sad. We get to see our baby today! Can you believe it six month check up! He will be here before we know it! After the appointment I was thinking we could go shopping today how does that sound? Healer Mcbrae said that she will confirm that he is a boy and then we will pick out stuff for the Nursery and spend the rest of the week setting it up.” HIs heart beats faster, he couldn’t believe that he is so close now. They will have their son in a couple of months. 

“I would love that baby! Are you sure you will be up to working on it after your PT?” Not wanting him to overdo it. His husband chuckles. 

“Yes now... I think we both could use a shower... I need my sexy healer to wash me off... I wonder while we are out we can find a sexy healer outfit...” Setting up Harry looks down at his husband who has a mischievous look in his eyes... 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea...” Giving his husband one last kiss Harry set’s up for the shower. Harry changed the master bath around to make it easier for Charlie. The shower now had a built-in seat which made it easier for him to wash. It wasn’t a chore to him he loves taking a shower with his husband being able to see him wet and naked. 

\---- 

With a flick of his wand the bed moved closer to the floor making it easier for Charlie to get into his wheel chair. Thank Merlin for magic. Moving his legs with his hands Charlie moves grasping the chair with his hands lowering himself down. 

“I don’t think you need me anymore look at you babe!” Looking at his husband beautifully naked leaning up against the door frame. 

“I will always need you..” He wheels himself over to him, Harry moves to let him get in. Feeling his husband levitate him into the shower. He hated that, but it was safer for Harry with the baby. It was the only time Charlie felt useless. Harry smiles as he moves his chair then stepping inside of the shower closing the door. 

“Do you feel up to going to Tillie’s I'm craving her waffles!” Harry says as he turns on the water. Charlie smiles pulling his husband close, placing his hands on his child. Feeling slight movements. That was his favorite. 

“I’m up to it, if that is what he wants that is what he gets... We really need to pick out a name for him.. That is something else that we can do this week. We can pick up a baby name book.” Seeing his husband smile brightly as his fingers lather in his red hair. 

“That sounds perfect baby. Speaking of books! Next Monday I have a meeting with the publisher... The final book comes out this winter... I’m happy but sad that the series will be done but now I have a lot of things to do once our dragon comes.” Charlie loves that Harry has found happiness in writing. They really didn’t need the money or needed the money. He is getting compensation for being on medical leave, plus being married to one of the richest men in all of Britain doesn’t hurt either. 

“I can’t wait to read it,” As Harry rinses him off he hears his stomach growl. “Alright let’s hurry up my son is hungry and we can’t have that!” Watching Harry roll his eyes he pulls his husband down for a kiss. “Have a told you how much I love you and how thankful that I am you are my husband today?” 

“Nope...” Popping the p Harry laughs quickly washing himself. Charlie greedily takes in his husbands naked form. Calm down we do not have time for this... 

“Well My love for you cannot be measured, I love you more than all the sand in all the deserts, and I'm so thankful that you chose me to be your husband. What a luck sod am I!” 

\----- 

Waiting for Healer Mcbrae, Harry sat on Charlies lap letting, the dragon trainer’s hand possessively on his stomach feeding magic to their little one. The first time Charlie pulled Harry down on his lap in his chair he was so afraid of hurting him. It took him a while to get over that, but now he enjoys the closeness. 

“Good morning Harry and Charlie!” Mcbrae smiles as she walks in. “I can't believe we are at the 6 months check up! This is a big one! We are going to see if it a little lass or laddie!” Letting her strong Scottish accent flow. Her blue hair was down today laying in curls at her shoulders. 

Harry smiles and walks over to the bed and raises his shirt. “We are so excited to finally find out what we are having. After the appointment we are going shopping!” He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. It's getting closer and closer; life has been up and down lately and seeing their child is one of the highlights. 

“So, Papa what do you think boy or girl?” She looks over to Charlie who just beams at her. It takes Harry’s breath away. He still finds it hard to actually believe that he is his husband. 

“I think it is a boy... Right Daddy?” Wanting to cry Harry nods, hearing Charlie call him Daddy just makes the whole situation real. This is what he has wanted for a while now, life may not be perfect but he has his husband and his baby is healthy. 

“That’s right.” Watching her as she moves the wand around. 

“Well here is our chance to see if you fellows are right.” Watching Harry gasp, it really looks like a baby now, there he is perfect profile. “Look they are sucking on their fingers. We have to have a picture of this. One of many for today I think.” 

Watching Charlie roll over towards him taking his hand. “Wow!” 

“Alright let’s see if you guys are right...” Moving her wand around Harry tried to figure out what they were looking at and he heard Charlie laugh. 

“What?” Looking over at his husband who is smiling from ear to ear. 

“It looks like you were right. It’s a boy. I’ll make sure to get a picture of this too! Health wise everything looks great. He is measuring smaller than he should be but that is okay in male pregnancies that is common, just make sure Charlie that you are feeding him some of your magic.” Harry hated that she said that. He could produce enough Charlie needed his magic to get better. 

“Isn’t there anything that I can do so Charlie doesn’t have to use his magic he needs it so he can heal himself. Could I use his brother?” Knowing George would or anyone in the family would love to help if they could. 

\----- 

Charlie squeezes Harry’s hand when he asked about someone else giving their magic. “Absolutely not! That is my son! I will be the one that give him magic to help him grow. Please Harry, if it takes me longer to recover then so be it! Nothing right now is important as our son's life.” Watching Harry avoid eye contact he knew that what the dragon trainer said was right. 

“Unfortunately, no it has to be the father’s magic. I would say in the morning before you start the day, then sometime during the day and at night make sure that there is contact. Your magic will know what to do.” Healer Mcbrae said with a smile, taking her wand off Harry’s stomach, she helps him up. 

“Can we have the pictures” Charlie asks with a smile. “I would love to show my family I know that they are going to ask.” Watching Harry stand up he pulls him down onto his lap placing a hand on his husband stomach flowing some of his magic into him. Loving the feeling of Harry’s magic welcoming him. 

“I think we are all done here, I will see you in a couple weeks. Make sure you are eating plenty and drinking lots of fluids. The warmer it gets the worst off you will be... Now you gentleman have a good day!” Winking she walks out of the room. Charlie holds onto Harry tight, not allowing him to move yet. Giving him a little bit more magic, he feels great... the best he has in a very long time... 

“Babe, that enough I need you to get healthy so you can help me with him...” Kissing Harry’s forehead he allows him to get up. 

“Alright let’s go... there is so much stuff we need to do today... Once we find what we want we can have it delivered to the sanctuary.” Seeing the smile grow on his husband’s face lit up the room. 

“Okay! You sure you feel up to it?” The smaller man asks as Charlie rolls himself out of the room. It has been a little tricky apparating, the floo network is the safest for both of them now. They will have to use the one in town at the pub so they can get home but right now they have some shopping to do. 

“I feel great plus I have PT tomorrow and you have an appointment with Juniper tomorrow.” Knowing Harry didn’t want to go because he couldn’t take him to his physical therapy but Ron has the day off so he said that he would take him. 

\----- 

Harry felt his heart in his throat, he didn’t want Ron to take him to physical therapy. What if something happened and he wasn’t there because he was too busy with himself. “I still think I should take you... What if you need me?” Walking to Little Witches and Wizards, Harry levitated Charlie and his wheel chair up to get over the stairs into the store. The magic world didn’t have ramps for people in wheel chairs because they didn’t have many reasons to have them. 

“I’ll be fine love please you need you time with Juniper and I need brother time... it’s a win-win honestly. I will be fine... and you are taking me the very next day and I will make sure that they write everything down that I need to do this week at home for you. Remember we are going to get you that sexy healer outfit.. If you wear it while I do therapy at home maybe that would give me a better incentive to work harder.” His husbands eyebrows move up and down, rolling his eyes Harry leans down and kisses his lips. 

“If you think that would work, I will do whatever you need. I still don’t like that I can’t come with you tomorrow but I guess I can trust Ron he is your brother after all.” Feeling Charlie smack his bum. 

“That’s the spirit love...” He said as he rolls back towards the cribs. Following behind him he smiles, he loves that man. 

 

Later that night after dinner Harry and Charlie sat on the couch that they transfigured so Charlie could prop his legs up. Harry has his head in the dragon trainers lap as he read off some names from the baby book they picked out today. 

“I like Kenneth, it means born of fire... kinda perfect for my little dragon.” Kenneth, Harry thought about it... maybe.... writing it down in his journal. “Or Clancy it means red-headed warrior..” 

“No! I believe there has been enough war no Clancy!” Hearing Charlie laugh, “Okay keep going...” Harry says as he doodles on the page. 

“Here it is... I found it love... Sean, it means a gracious gift. He is a gracious gift!” Sitting up not as fast as he wanted too but once he is up, he looks into his husband’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“That is perfect Charlie! Sean.... now we need to pick out a middle name... does it have suggestions for middle names under the name?” 

“Sean Harrison Potter Weasley. I think that would be Perfect and when we have another son he could be called Kenneth Charles Potter Weasley” Looking up at his husband, Charlie wanted to name their children after them... It’s what his father did... Leaning forward giving his husband a passionate kiss. 

“That’s perfect, Sean Harrison Potter Weasley. I’ll keep Kenneth Charles Potter Weasley written down... just in case one of our twins is a boy.” Harry felt so at ease... Charlie places his hand on Harry’s stomach. 

“I can’t wait to meet you Sean my little dragon.” The dragon trainer smiles rubbing his hands on his child. 

\------ 

“Alright Charlie, let’s try this again okay just remember you can do this.” The Physical therapist using the resistant band around his foot. “Pull up that left foot.” Taking a deep breath Charlie willed his foot to pull up smiling as he saw his left foot move. “Excellent! Great job okay let’s do these 4 more times and then we will move to the right.” 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile when him and Ron walks out of the doctor’s office. “You did great today Charlie! I can only imagine how hard that is.” Charlie looks up at his younger brother, he hated the fact that he had to use his day off to help him. 

“Yeah, I guess. I just want to do more. There has to be a way to make this go faster. I need to be able to walk and move the baby will be here soon and I will need to be able to help Harry. He can’t do this all on his own.” Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder Ron speaks. 

“Harry is going to have your help you don’t need to stand to be able to change diapers. Don’t push youself too hard. It will come... Now come one I'm starving let’s get something to eat. Harry is still at his appointment for another half hour. That gives us plenty of time for fish and chips.” Rolling his eyes at his brother he follows him. 

\----- 

“So Harry, we talked about the baby, let’s talk about Charlie... You seem a little on edge today what is going on?” Juniper uncrosses and crosses his legs. 

Biting on his lips Harry didn’t really want to talk to him about Charlie, he always seems to break down every time he does. “It’s just that Charlie has PT today and I had your appointment so I couldn’t go with him. I’m supposed to go with him to these things so he has my support, so I can make sure that he is okay.” Smiling Juniper sits down his journal. 

“So that’s it, you are afraid of him being out of your sight because you still feel like something could happen to him. If you are there you think that you would be able to protect him. You can’t always protect the ones that you love. This is something that you are going to have to get familiar with because there is going to come a time when you baby is going to hurt himself and you won't be there or there is nothing that you can do. It’s okay humans are made to get hurt we are built to get back up. Knowing your husband, he is one of the strongest men I have ever met. You being the strongest.” 

Feeling himself tear up Harry shakes his head. “I’m not strong.” Juniper looks over at the clock. Alright we are going to have to stop here but I will see you next week we will talk more about this. Don’t forget the pictures I want to see how big little Weasley looks now.” Harry smiles a watery smile and walks towards the door. 

As soon as he walks out into the waiting room, he sees his husband sitting holding a box that is clearly from his favorite bakery. Moving as quickly as he could he makes it over to his husband. With one swift move Harry is now on the dragon trainers lap. 

“Mmm I missed you!” Charlie says as he nuzzles into his neck. 

“I missed you too! How was physical therapy? Are you feeling okay?” Harry puts his hands on his husband's face moving the fringe that is on his forehead. 

“I’m feeling great I can now successfully move my feet.” Smiling he pulls his husband into a kiss. 

“I’m so proud of you... I can’t believe I missed it. You will have to show me later when we get home.” Trying to stand back up Charlie holds him there. 

“You look exhausted,” Harry rolls his eyes and Charlie places a hand on his stomach pushing his magic to him. It does feel better when he does that but he knows that Charlies has to be exhausted from his appointment. 

“Thank you, baby, I feel much better now let’s go I am tired and I want a nap. How about we order in tonight and watch movies. Then we can cuddle and you can give me as much magic as you want... 

Seeing the smirk appear on his husband mouth Harry shakes his head.. “I think I have a lot more I would like to give you besides my magic...” 

“Hmm well maybe if you are good, I will let you.” 

“I thought I was always good.” The dragon trainer whispers into his ear. Knowing it wasn’t just the hormones that he was feeling Harry groans. 

“Come on my knight... let’s get you home. You can play with my hair until I fall asleep. Then for dinner I want pizza we will get some while we are here in London. With the preservation charm it will be perfect... with wings! 

“Sounds great my love, and for dessert....” 

“You read my mind!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! It's probably not going to be every week right now... It will probably be ever other week for an update. Since this is all that I had written up. I think that this one is going to be longer than the first one! As always kudos and comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I haven't posted anything to this in a while and I wanted to get something out... There will be another update next week. I'm sorry!!!! I still love my boy's they are still my favorite... So many ideas for this story!

“Baby.... Charlie....” Charlie opens an eye, there is his husband looking down at him. Merlin knows what time it is. 

“Yes, my love?” He grumbles out, hopefully it’s food that he wants. Charlie would never complain about making love to his husband... ever... but he is just exhausted physical therapy is kicking his arse. 

“My back itches, can you scratch it? I’m sorry I just I can’t sleep it itches so bad.” Harry whines, that was something that Charlie was not used to. Harry never whined about anything and most of the time he doesn’t but Charlie has noticed that his hormones are so wacky. Harry turns around and Charlie scratches his back all over. 

“Oh Baby! Thank you so much you are a god, you have a body of a god you are my personal god!” Charlie knew better than laugh he has done that once before and it was not a good thing. 

“I love you, and I'm not a god just a man who is hopelessly in love with his husband.” Opening his arms Harry cuddles up against him. Placing his hand on his husband’s rounded belly wishing he could feel him kick. He never does when Charlie is around. 

“I love you Charlie, I'm so proud of you. You are doing so well at this you will be walking in no time! You will be running around with this little one in no time.” Harry traces his abs, trying not to let that affect him. 

“I will try my best, I have the best rewards when I do well. I’m pretty sure your kisses are magic.” Pulling Harry up to kiss his lips. So much for not going straight to sex Charlie, he thought to himself. 

“They are magic, I'm the most powerful wizard... Baby, do you think your Mum will make game meat pie? I’m craving it so bad can we go over there for dinner tonight can you call her and ask.” Laughing this isn’t the first time he has called his Mum about her making some sort of dinner for Harry. 

“I’m sure Mum will cook you whatever you want. How about after Physical therapy we can go over there.” Charlie didn’t want to tell Harry but he hated to go over to his parents since the accident they always treated him different now after everything. He is still Charlie he doesn’t want pity he just wants them to go back to normal. 

“I’m sorry I woke you, you need your rest.” Harry says while yawing, gods he is perfect even when he is driving Charlie nuts with his pregnancy hormones. 

“It’s okay love, whatever you need I will always give you.” Charlie runs his fingers through the raven colored hair. 

\------ 

“Come on baby, you are so close. Two more steps and you can kiss me.... Unless you don’t want to kiss me?” Harry pouts as he watching Charlie stand at the bars at physical therapy. All he needed to was to take two steps. Watching his husband take a deep breath he moves one leg. Tears burn Harry’s eyes. 

“That’s it my knight!” Harry wants to place his hands on his stomach feeling the kicks, the baby is sharing his excitement. Muggles wouldn’t understand. Charlie took another step now standing in front of him. 

“Hi beautiful,” Charlie said somewhat out of breath. “Where is my kiss?” It’s been a long time since He saw Charlie standing. Wrapping his arms around his husbands middle Harry stands on his tip toes and kisses Charlie, what started as a sweet innocent kiss it lingered a little too long. Pulling away when he heard Brian cough. 

“Sorry,” Harry blushes “He deserved that kiss...” His arms are still around his husband when Sean gave a big kick knowing Charlie felt that his head snapped down. This would be the first time he felt him. 

“I think I need to sit down... Are we done here?” Charlie said smiling, Harry could tell he was exhausted. They sat Charlie down in his wheel chair, once they said their goodbyes Harry pushes him outside the office. 

Once out of the office Harry felt Charlie pull him into his lap. “I felt him!” Smiling as Charlie rolls them down the street to The Leaky Cauldron. 

\----- 

Once Charlie had them inside, he knew eyes were on them but he didn’t care. “Drop your glamour. I want to see and feel! Please!” Harry laughs and soon he saw his husbands growing belly. Placing his hand on the bump, as soon as their magic connected Charlie felt a kick. 

“Oh love!” Charlie looks deeply into his husband’s eyes feeling that burn of tears. “Thank you... thank you... thank you.” The dragon trainer says in-between kisses. 

Laughing his husband pulls away. “What are you saying thank you for?” Feeling fingertips run through his red hair. 

“Because you are carrying my baby, the best present that I could every ask for. You are making all of my dreams come true.” Seeing the flash of the camera Harry tenses up. Of course, they would have to ruin the moment Charlie thought to himself. “Come on let’s go home... but I think 6 would be nice... if you are up to it...” Rolling over to the fireplace. 

“6?” Harry raises his eye brow, standing up so he could go through the floo. 

“Children... I would love to have the same number my parents. Keeping up the Weasley’s. We can finish this at home...” HIs wide-eyed husband throws the floo powder in and said “Potter Weasley home” 

Following behind him, once home Harry is already sitting on the couch with his hand on his stomach. Charlie rolls over to him on the couch. 

“6 kids huh? You know that you Mum had 8 kids right... including Hazel. So we will have who, James, Sean, Kenneth, Maezie, Conner, Gillian, Roewyn, and don’t forget Lucy.” Charlie smiles and shakes his head. 

“So, you haven’t thought about this at all have you?” Harry shrugs his shoulders, maybe he has thought about it.. a lot actually.

“Well I have had a lot of time to think about things... Do you like the names?” Harry said as he helps Charlie to the couch. Once settled the smaller man cuddles into his husband. 

“I do like those names but only 2 girls, knowing my luck we will have one boy and 6 girls.” Groaning the dragon trainer leans his head back as Harry laughs. 

“Well if we have 6 girls you can be the scary Papa that all the boy will be scared of. Who would want to hurt the daughter of a dragon trainer?” That made the red head laugh. 

“Or the daughter of the boy who lived who killed the dark lord... Our daughters are going to hate us...” Almost falling asleep as he feels his husband’s fingers through his hair Harry cuddles in closer. 

“I think you are right... how about you take a nap and then when you wake up we will go over to Mum’s for dinner she said that she would make you dinner you still want the game meat pie right?” Feeling Sean kicking him Harry smiles. 

“Yes, it seems like your son still wants that, but first a nap...” Feeling Charlie’s magic Harry smiles and falls asleep.... 

\----- 

Watching his dad push Jamie on a swing Harry walks over to them smiling as he feels Sean kicking with excitement. 

“Look it’s my two favorite James’” Harry says as he gets closer. 

“Daddy!” Jamie hops off the swing and runs into his Daddy’s arms. Harry picked him up as if he was light as a feather. 

“Hi baby, Hi Dad!” Harry walks towards James, who pulls him into a hug. 

“Hi prongslett, look at you! Positively glowing, how’s my other grandson doing?” James places a hand on Harry’s swollen belly, as Jamie cuddles in closer to Harry. 

“He is doing great, kicking a lot but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Papa actually felt him for the first time today when he took his first two steps. We were excited.” Jamie wiggles out of Harry’s arms and James pulls Harry over to a bench and sits his pregnant son down. 

“So Charlie is doing okay? We have been looking over him ya know. He is going to get better it’s just going to take a while, and I hate to tell you that there will be a set back soon... he won't get hurt.” James stops himself when he saw the fear in Harry’s eyes. 

“He will just want to give Harry.... You can’t let him... and I know that Jamie will help anyway that he can... and Fred...” James puts his arm around his son. 

“It’s just not fair Dad. He is so strong, amazing, loving why did this have to happen to him. I know Mum came to me right after the accident which she helped me but it just seems I can’t help... I have been the one to fix everything... save everyone... and I couldn’t even save my husband....” Feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Wiping his sons tears away. “Harry, I'm sorry that you had to be the savior, the brave one, the boy who lived... you did save your husband... by being there for him after the accident, taking care of him... Merlin Harry you love so hard. Charlie knows, and I know that you do everything you can for your husband. That is what you need to continue to do... Let him take care of you too... Don’t be stubborn like your Mum....” Harry raises his eyebrow shaking his head. 

“ I’m sure that I get that from you Dad, but I know I should allow him to help me... I just know he should heal... I have enough power for Sean and myself.” Watching Jamie run over to him, the little boy places his hands on Harry’s swollen stomach. It glows a beautiful blue. James smiles, Jamie concentrates and Harry’s mouth is open, he feels the baby’s magic. 

“Daddy, Sean said that you are too tired most days because you won't allow Papa to give you his magic. He says that you will hurt him if you don’t let Papa help. You have a lot of power Daddy but if you give it all away it will hurt Sean... Please Daddy, I don’t want you or Sean to be here yet.” Seeing those green eyes tear up Harry pulls the little one into his arms. 

“I promise Jamie... I will let Papa help me...” Looking over he notices his father is gone. 

“You need to able to take care of my brothers and sisters.” Harry pulls the red head in his lap. Running his fingers through his son’s hair. 

“Do you ever wish that you could have lived with Daddy and Papa?” Hopefully that question won't hurt his son. 

“Sometimes, but I have Nana and Granda and Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy and Uncle Fred and Pappy Albus. I want to go visit Granny and Pop Pop do you think that they would want to see me? I don’t want to scare them...” Jamie looks down at his fingertips. Wouldn’t he know the answer to that? 

“Do you think they would be scared?” Harry asks pulling him as close as he could with his stomach, Jamie cuddles closer and places his hand on his little brother. 

“I know your and Daddy’s future because I know you... and I know about are family here. It’s just different.” 

“Would you like me to talk to Granny and Pop Pop to ask them I'm going over to their house tonight for dinner... and maybe tonight you can visit both of them... can you do it at the same time?” Jamie nods and closes his eyes. 

 

\----- 

Charlie doesn’t remember closing his eyes but when he opens them he is not at home nor is he in his wheel chair. Blinking a couple of times he notices he is at a park, walking further into the dream he saw his husband holding his first born. 

“Papa!” Jamie jumps off his Daddy’s lap and run into his Papa’s arms. Scooping him up he carries him towards Harry. Looking at him he notices there are tears in his eyes. 

“Harry?” As fast as his husband could walk he was in his arms. 

“Baby you are standing and walking! I know it’s just a dream but it’s still amazing to see! Seeing you walk in here is a sign that you are going to walk perfectly again.” The dragon trainer bends down and give his husband a kiss as Jamie throws his arms around both of them. 

“So what am I doing here! I didn’t think we could share the same dream Jamie... why haven’t we done this before?” Charlie said as they walk back to the bench. 

Their son shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t know I could really do it... I didn’t know how much power I had....” He laughs at his son, his Daddy is Harry Potter of course he is powerful. 

“Well I'm glad we can actually be together...” Harry says with a smile rubbing his stomach, smiling Charlie places his hand on his child, Jamie follows and places his smaller hand on it. A soft golden glow surrounds them. 

“It’s okay he is just happy his whole family is here...” Jamie said as he leans down and kisses his Daddy’s belly. 

“I’m happy too!” Charlie says as he watches his husband look from his son to him. “I love you Harry, and Jamie Papa loves you too always.” Leaning down he places a kiss on top of his son’s hair. 

“I love you too Daddy and Papa... I should go now... You have to be getting up, you got to go to Nana and Pop Pop. Daddy will you ask them if... if it is okay?” Jamie asks as he climbs into his Dads arms, watching his husband and son wondering what he wants Harry to ask his parents. 

“I promise... now be good... don’t let Uncle Siri and Uncle Fred teach you bad things... I love you.” Watching his husband kiss his son, the dragon trainer’s heart about burst. 

“Come here little dragon...” Picking up his son he places him on his lap. “What did you want Daddy to ask Granny and Pop Pop?” Charlie pushes the fringe out of his son’s face. 

“I want to see them... so Daddy is going to ask... Maybe... Maybe you can spend the night with them tonight and I can get all of you here... I would like that... Maybe Uncle Fred can come... It will just be You Daddy, me , Granny, Pop Pop and Uncle Fred?” 

Pulling his son close. “That is a perfect idea my little dragon... I guess we should get going?” Charlie looks over at his husband who is crying. 

“Yes my love, we will see you tonight.... Tell Nana and Granda that I love them and all your uncles...” The little boy nods and kisses his Papa’s and Daddy’s cheeks before he world around them disappears. 

Charlie wakes up jumping a little bit, looking down he saw Harry’s green eyes looking up at him. “Well that was perfect....” His husband says. 

“It was perfect.... come my love I would like to shower before we go over to Mum and Dads. Seeing we are staying the night.” Charlie stretches watching his feet move a jolt of excitements flows through him. 

“You are getting better at that...” Harry leans up and kisses the dragon trainer’s lips. “I’m so very proud of you Charles Edwin Potter Weasley. I love you..” 

“I love you Harry James Potter Weasley. Now how about we get naked and have a shower?” wriggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“Sounds perfect.” Charlie pulls his husband into a kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!!!! Let me know if you would like to see in the story... You guys are the best!!!!! xxxxxooooxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny and Pop Pop meet Jamie.....

Harry smiles as he takes a big piece of treacle tart with a tall glass of milk to the sitting room. Changing the couch so Charlie could sit next to him. It has been a good night he had his game meat pie with roasted potatoes and broccoli. 

“So Harry, is that what my grandson wanted?” Molly ask as she sits down next to Arthur, the house is so empty now that all of their kids were moved out. 

“Yes! It is exactly what he wanted.” Charlie smiles down at him placing a hand on his stomach, which Sean started kicking as soon as he felt his Papa’s magic. 

“Good, you need to feed him whatever he wants... You let me know whenever you need something.” The older woman smiles at him, “I still think that you should put on a little bit more weight.” 

“Don’t worry Mum I make sure he gets whatever he wants. He is doing all the hard work it’s the least I can do.” Felling his husband’s lips on his forehead Harry smiles and shakes his head. 

“You are doing a lot too... Putting up with me and doing physical therapy... I’m just a baby hotel right now...” Arthur laughs and Molly rolls her eyes. It is what he feels like most of the time. Not that it is not the best feeling in the world. 

“It is true Harry that there are theses radios that you put in the baby's room to hear them? I know we used to charm our children if they needed anything... but since muggles can’t do that so them make these radios?” Gods he loves this man, if people could see the world like Arthur Weasley the world would be a better place. 

“Yes Dad, they are called baby monitors, muggles have them so they know when the baby is awake. It’s pretty helpful...” Finishing up his tart and glass of milk he looks at Charlie as to ask him if he should say something now seeing as it was getting late. 

“Mum... Harry and I have a question to ask you... Now it may seem unusual but we wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” The looks on his in-laws faces, Merlin only knows what they are thinking about. 

“What Charlie is trying to say is that James came to us in a dream this afternoon and asked if you guy would meet with him... He was scared to think that you wouldn’t, he thought that you might have been afraid of him. I know that it might seem a little strange to someone who has never seen him or been in this dream state but it feels real you can touch him and talk to him. He knows about a lot of things but not too much about you... Only what Fred has told him... He wants to meet his Granny and Pop Pop.” taking a deep breath he looks over at Charlie who was smiling then looks at Molly and Arthur... 

“Brilliant, I would love to meet my grandson!” Arthur was the first to speak. “I know that you said that you have talked to him before boy’s but I didn’t think this was something that happened all the time.” Seeing his father-in-law so happy made him happy. Looking over to Molly there were tears in her eyes. 

“What a gift Harry to give to us... We would love to see our grandson... I’m really happy that I get a chance to meet him...” Seeing the happiness but hurt in her eyes. This would be painful for her, why couldn’t Hazel come to see her? Feeling a small pang of guilt in his chest he cuddles closer to Charlie who could feel something off. He places his hand on Harry’s stomach and presses some of his magic to him. 

“All we have to do is go to sleep. I figured that we would spend the night here if you don’t mind.” Molly jumps and hugs them both. 

“Oh you never have to ask to spend the night! You are my kids; you are always welcome here. We can make the sitting room into your bedroom for the night so you won’t have to worry about the stairs. We should be getting to bed I mean It’s already half past 9.” Molly flicks her wrist as Harry’s plates and cups goes to the kitchen. 

“Come on Arthur help me make this into a place where they can sleep” Nodding Arthur stands up flicking his wand and two chairs move across the room. 

“Son let me help you up for a moment so we can change the couch into a bed.” Arthur grabs his son’s hand as Harry takes his wand and helps him stand. Taking his hands Harry holds on to him, hey have never tried with without the bars. 

“Look at you handsome... your standing...” Harry smiles brightly up at Charlie. 

 

\----- 

Charlie looks down at his husband. He is standing, feeling the strain a little bit. “Where is my kiss then.” Leaning down he presses a sweet kiss on his husband’s lips holding Harry there longer. 

“Charles Edwin! Sweet Merlin look at you standing! When did this happen?” Molly comes walking into the siting room holding extra blankets. 

“It’s nothing Mum, I can’t walk I can just stand... It’s nothing really.” Harry squeezes his hands and glares at him. He knows better than to say anything like that around Harry. He is his biggest fan, supporter, his rock. 

“It’s no nothing babe! You have worked so hard to be able to stand. Don’t you dare down play this!” Molly hugs him gently being careful not to push him over. 

“You husband is right Charlie! This is a great thing... You will be walking no time and then you will have a little one to chase around.” Seeing his Mum place a hand on Harry’s stomach. “Wow he is going crazy in there.” 

Harry smiles up at him and takes one of his hands that he is hold onto his stomach. “My little dragon is active especially for Papa now huh..” Charlie loves to talk to his baby, “You know that Papa and Daddy love you very much!” Seeing the look on his husband’s face, he wishes that he could do something for him. It’s been hard since the accident to feel like he is been able to help at all. 

Arthur flicks his wand and both of them stood there with lounge pants on and a sleep shirt. 

“Alright Molly doodles... I think we should let them get comfortable and then we can get to bed and meet our grandson.” His Dad only used nick names on his Mum when he was really happy. 

“Oh your right! Harry dear let me help you get him into bed.” Fussing Molly walks over in complete Mum mode. 

“I can do it Mum don’t worry about it we do this all the time at home.” His Mum gives him a look as to say don’t test me.. 

“It’s true Mum he can do it... watch.” Harry helps his sit down in his chair so he could move down. Rolling over he locks his wheel chair and uses his arms to pull himself into the bed. Now he can move his feet and legs better than he could at the beginning. Seeing his Mum and Dad look at him with pride but then also pity. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want pity this is a good thing... I am going to be walking in no time. I’m Charlie Potter Weasley... I’m married to The Boy-Who-Live... Who is currently pregnant with my son... I’m not someone who needs pity. I pity everyone who isn’t me.” Looking over at his husband who is on the verge of tears but smiling thought them. 

“You’re right son. Come Molly let’s get to bed. I want to meet my grandson.” Before his Mum could say anything, his Dad pulls his Mum away. 

Getting more comfortable, he feels Harry get into the bed next to him. “You act like you are so lucky that you are married to me Charlie Potter Weasley. But it is I that is the lucky one. I pity anyone who isn’t married to someone who is smart, sweet, sexy, strong, spectacular. I know there are more words that begin with s but I can’t think of them right now... You are all of those things, I can’t imagine my life without you..” Pulling his husband into his arms. Running his fingers through the dark hair. 

“Well you are brilliant, beautiful, breath taking. I love you Harry James Potter Weasley.” He pulls his husband chin up so he could place a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Charles Edwin Potter Weasley, and so does your son... both of them” Cuddling him Charlie felt Harry’s breathing evening out. Letting himself slowly fall asleep he couldn’t wait to see his son again. 

 

\------ 

Harry opens his eyes as he feels sunlight hit his face, he is standing in the middle of the yard of The Burrow. Fred and Jamie are playing tag walking over rubbing his hand over his bump. He feels more powerful kicks as he gets closer to them. 

“Hey trouble makers.” Harry laughs as Jamie run towards him. Red hair gleaming in the sunlight like fire giggling. 

“Daddy! You talked to Granny and Pop Pop... They should be here soon. Uncle Fred said that he can’t wait to see them huh Uncle Fred?” Harry walks up to Fred throwing his free arm around the red heads neck. 

“I know they will be excited too! I’ve missed you Forge. I see that you are taking care of my Jamie.” Harry places a kiss on Fred cheek. 

“Always Harrykins, he reminds me a lot of Charlie... but there is also a little bit of George in him. Let’s just say that Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy gets pranked a lot by us.” Jamie nods making Harry laugh harder. 

“My dragon!” Hearing his husbands voice he places his son down on the ground so he could run to his Papa. Giving Fred a proper hug, and letting him touch his stomach feeling Sean's magic reach out to his Uncle. 

“He treating you right Harry?” Fred ask as they walk over to the table that just appeared. “I could haunt him if he is not. I have thought about doing that already.” 

“Charlie is perfect, I mean it’s hard on him right now because of the accident but he is trying so hard, I couldn’t be prouder of him.” Slowly sitting down knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get up without help even in a dream state. “No haunting just yet... I'll let you know!” 

“Daddy, Papa said that Granny and Pop Pop should be here anytime... Do you think they will like me?” Charlie sits down next to Harry with Jamie on his lap. 

“They are going to love you Jamie... who wouldn’t love you...” Hearing something all four of them look over as two figures appear. They look around noticing that they are in their own back yard. 

“Good, that’s why we are here at their house... I didn’t want them to be scared.” Leaning over Harry presses a kiss on the little boy’s forehead. 

“You are perfect Jamie...” Looking back at his in-laws, he saw Molly sprint towards them. Fred stands up and runs towards her. 

“Fred!” Molly cries as she pulls him into her arms. “Oh, my baby! I miss you so much! I can’t believe that you are here... it feels so real!” Fred kisses her forehead, Harry felt tears burn his eyes. This was too much for his poor pregnant self. 

“I’ve miss you too Mum.” Finally letting him go Arthur pulls him into a hug. Not able to hear what he said Harry wipes his tears, the excitement of seeing their son who they haven’t seen in such a long time. 

“Mum, Dad there is another red head that has been well... I hate to say dying to meet you because we are already dead.” Molly reached out and hit her son... “Oi Mum... I’m just saying your grandson wants to meet you... He is the one hiding on his Papa’s lap.” The skinny red head points over to the table. 

Watching both of them turn to look at the table, Molly gasps clasping her hand over her mouth. 

Arthur smiles walking up to the table he sits down across from Charlie and Jamie. 

 

\----- 

Charlie felt his son fidget in his lap. “It’s okay my dragon... they are not afraid.” He whispers in his son’s ear. 

“Hello there Jamie.... I believe you call me Pop Pop! It’s so nice to finally meet you... I bet you have been taking really good care of my Freddie.” His father smiles reaching out his hand over the table, Jamie being the bold Gryffindor like both of his parents climbs over the table and throws himself into Arthurs arms. 

Charlie laughs at the look his father gave as the body lunged towards him, but soon seeing his father tear up hugging the small boy. Charlie felt his heart break a little bit... 

Charlie looks over at his Mum who silently crying. His Mum is one of the strongest persons he knew, she did cry yes but this time he knew she couldn’t be the strong women that he grew up with. 

“Granny you okay?” He asks as he stands and walks towards her. Shaking her she threw her arms around his neck. 

“You can walk in here! Fred is here and your Father is holding his grandson that he never thought he would be able to hug. It’s just a lot to take in... I can’t believe that this is really happening.” Fred walks up and joins the hug. 

“It’s bloody strange Mum, but why not enjoy it.” Fred said squeezing them tighter. 

“You don’t want Pop Pop to get all the loving, do you?” Charlie teases his Mum kissing her cheek. She wipes her tears away. Molly sits down next to Arthur who is talking to Jamie about all the things that he has been up too with everyone here. 

“Well Hullo there James Arthur Potter Weasley.” Charlie pulls Harry to his feet. 

“Let’s take a walk and let them have this time... I would love to spend some time with you in a place that I can actually stand...” Harry looks up at him smiling, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Pregnancy has made him more beautiful. 

“Sounds perfect... I want to take a walk with you, dance with you.” Charlie places his arm around the smaller man’s waist. 

“We can do more than just that...” Charlie smirks down at his husband, not that they haven’t tried to spice up their love making but with him not being able to move his bottom half it has been hard. Trying to read his husband face. 

“I mean... do you think people would notice? I wouldn’t want our son to find out... I don’t want to scar him or your parents.” Harry cuddles closer to him, he knew he could talk him into this. 

“I know the perfect place... Remember that time in Dad’s garage?” Seeing the red appear on his husband’s cheeks he knew that he remembered perfectly. 

“I do... It was perfect...What are we waiting for?” Bending Charlie picks up his husband bridal style and carries him to the garage. 

“Oi’! Babe put me down I'm going to break your back put me down...” Seeing the panic in his husband’s eyes. 

“It’s already broken my love.... Now stop you weigh nothing in the dream state.” The garage door opens as they get closer. “See you were worried it was like it was ready for us.” Letting his husband slid slowly down his hands roam down his back to the arse that is sticking out slightly more than it usually does because of his pregnancy. 

“I guess you are right.” Hearing the door closes Harry leans his head back showing Charlie what he wanted. 

Charlie leans down brushing his lips across his, Harry quickly took control of the kiss. The smaller man’s tongue caresses his bottomed lip. Inviting him in Charlie moans as his husband starts sucking on his tongue. Moving Harry back towards the work table he gets on his knees green eyes look down at him. Sparkling, and full of love. Unbuttoning and unzipping his husband’s denim he pulls them down. Harry’s erection popping free Charlie smiles and lick the tip tasting the pre-cum that dribbled out. 

\------ 

The feeling of Charlies mouth on him was almost enough to undo him. It’s been so long since Charlie has been able to do anything like this. Letting his fingers run through his husbands red hair gently pulling just the way he likes it. He wasn’t really able to see what was going on because of his bump but he does feel the magic cleaning him and was that a lubricant spell? 

The finger probing into him answers that question. “Charlie!” He arches into his husband’s touch. Feeling the stretch and burn of Charlies fingers scissoring him open. “Please... I'm ready Charlie.” 

With a dirty pop Charlie stands smiling down at him. The red head opens his trousers pulling out his own erection. Picking him up Charlie sits him on the table, removing Harry’s pants. Throwing them onto the ground as he pulls his own down just enough. 

Pulling his husband towards, kissing him hungrily. “Please babe... I need you... god’s I need you...” He says in-between kisses. 

“I know my love...” Feeling Charlie breech him Harry moans throwing his head back. “You are so beautiful... so beautiful my husband.” Picking up the pace Harry shifts slightly screaming as Charlie finds that glorious spot. 

“Fuck yes!” Harry holds onto the table, Charlies hands run over his stomach then grasping on to his hips. “Harder please.” 

Picking up the pace Harry felt himself on the edge. “Come my love... I’m so close... please...” Charlie moves quicker losing the rhythm. Just chasing his orgasm with a few thrust Harry felt himself release. Coating them both feeling himself squeeze around Charlie he knew it was enough with one last thrust. 

“I love you..” The dragon trainer peppers kisses all over his face. “Gods I love you... you are so beautiful Harry... so perfect my love...” Whimpering as his husband pulls out of him. 

“I love you too....” They cuddled in each other's arms for a long time... “We should head back love... I don’t know how long we have been gone...” Charlie rest his forehead on his. 

“I know let’s go....” 

\-------- 

Once they get back to the group all 4 Weasley’s were laughing. Jamie is sitting on Molly’s lap as Fred looking like he was telling a story. 

“What did we miss?” Charlie asks as he sits down pulling Harry onto his lap. Running his hand over husbands round stomach. 

“Uncle Fred is telling a story about how we tricked Pappy Albus and Uncle Siri.” Somethings never change he thought as he nuzzles his husband’s neck. “Granny... I actually have a surprise for you...” Watching his Mum look at the small boy. 

“I don’t need a surprise Jamie. Just seeing you and Uncle Fred is enough...” Jamie places his small hands on her cheeks. 

“Trust me Granny you want this surprise.” Without a sound Jamie was gone. Everyone but Fred looked around to see where the little red head went. 

Then from out of the trees two red heads walk towards them holding hands. They looked the same age and same size. Molly stands quietly walking towards the two children. As they get closer you could make out the little girl. She has curly red hair that flowed down past her shoulders and big brown eyes. 

“Hazel!” Coming out more like a whisper. 

“Mummy!” The little girl runs towards her mother curls bouncing. Molly gets onto her knees arms open as Hazel runs into them. 

“Oh my beautiful baby girl! Look at you... Oh... my baby I'm so so so sorry... It was all my fault... I should have listened to the healers... You would be with me if I didn’t.” Charlie feels tears fall from his eyes, looking down at his husband he was also crying. Jamie walks over climbing on Harry’s lap wrapping his arms around his family. 

“It wasn’t your fault Mummy! I promise.... where is Daddy?” Molly looks over to Arthur whose eyes were wide. 

“Come here Daddy.... Hazel wants to meet you!” Watching his Father shakily walk over to them he gets onto his knees. 

“Oh Hazel... I love you ducky.” Arthur pulls his wife over hugging both of his girls. 

The rest of the night they enjoyed their family time. Knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time that they will all be together... Charlie knew that they wouldn’t be able to visit much after Sean was born... Sleeping patterns will not be the same with a newborn. At least they would have this night... 

“I love you.” Charlie whispers into his husband’s ear. 

“I love you more..” Harry leans his head back pressing a small kiss on his lips. 

The next morning, they woke up with smiles on their faces, with hearts full of love... and sticky sheets....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! There should be a new baby soon! Kudos and Comments welcome! They make my heart happy! You guys are the best!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight over peanut butter.... and maybe a baby?

“Stupid peanut butter, who would have put it on the top shelf, I know I didn’t do it... This is crazy...” Feeling a strong kick Harry grunts and places a hand on his bump. “I know you want peanut butter little dragon but Daddy can’t reach it.” Groaning if only his magic wasn’t acting up, the closer it got to his due date the more it acted up. Plus, he has felt horrible all morning. Thank goodness Charlie is moving around better. 

“Who are you talking to?” His husbands voice makes him jump, turning around with a scowl. 

“I don’t know who put the peanut butter on the top shelf but I can’t get it. My magic is acting up, I'm tired YOUR son is kicking hard because he wants peanut butter, my feet are swollen, and I’m fat...” Crossing his arms he glares at the red head. 

“I can get the peanut butter.” Charlie reaches for his wand which falls on the floor. Rolling his eyes Harry walks over and tries to bend down to get it failing horribly. “Don’t! I can get it... I’m not helpless you know!” The red head bites out, Harry raises his eyebrow. 

“I know that you are not helpless,” He says eerily quiet, he doesn’t want to fight with Charlie. It’s been a trying couple of days. His husband wanted to do more but has been restricted because of his back. 

“Then let me fucking help you! You are pregnant and I'm your husband I'm capable of taking care of you... but as always you never ask for help because you are Harry bloody Potter!” Peanut butter forgotten Harry walks out of the room, knowing if he stayed, he would say things. 

“Where are you going?” Charlie follows him out of the kitchen, turning as quickly as he could in his state. 

“I’m going to see George and Freddie... They are much better company than you right now, maybe when you calm down and I get some peanut butter we can talk... but right now I don’t want to be around you.” Knowing he shouldn’t floo and they are only a couple cabins down Harry walks out of the door. 

The summer sun beats down on him as he waddles down the pathway. The longer he walked the madder he got. By the time he was at Fin and George’s house he was almost to tears. Hating these stupid pregnancy hormones. 

“Harrykins!” George smiles as he opens the door, his smile fading fast as he sees tears in his eyes. “What did he do this time?” Letting Harry into the cool room he makes his way over to the couch. 

“Where is Freddie?” Looking around for the red head, he needed some Freddie cuddles. 

“Taking a nap... why are you avoiding the question... what did my older brother do now? Do you need anything before I sit down?” Watching George walk into the kitchen. 

“Peanut butter please and a glass of milk if you have it... He is just being Charlie... I know... I know I shouldn’t be upset about it George, but I can’t take it... I can’t imagine what he is going through not being able to walk and take care of himself properly but right now I'm just so tired and I hurt... I didn’t sleep well I've been up since 3, theses pre contractions are killing me. He yelled at me saying that he could take care of himself so I left because I didn’t want to fight...” George walks in holding peanut butter and a glass of milk and hands it to him. “Thank you... you are my favorite Weasley George... did you know that...” Kissing the top of his head before he sat down next to him, Harry smiles. 

“I know I'm your favorite... Harry what do you mean you been having contractions since 3? Are you still feeling them?” The look on the red heads face worried him. He couldn’t be in labor... 

“Yes... but it’s not that bad... I’m just in a bad mood which is not helping... Gods if he kicks my bladder one more time... Can you help me up George please.” As George helps Harry feels wetness as he stands. 

“Great now I piss on myself.” His brother-in-law's brown eyes pop wide. 

“Harry... your water broke... Sean is coming...” It was like the world froze... his water broke... no... Charlie was supposed to be with him when this happened... 

“No... not yet... It couldn’t be...” Biting his bottom lip the pains that he felt all day increases making him gasp. 

“I’m going to floo Charlie...” George runs to the fireplace... 

“Okay, it’s not a big deal... wizards have babies all the time right... and it’s not like I'm going to have to push him out... oh gods...” Another wave of pain goes through him. 

“He is not home...” George says walking slowly like he is going to a wounded animal. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT HOME!” Harry yells, where is his husband... he promised to be here with him when this happened... if only he would have stayed at home... 

\------ 

Charlie looks over at his Mum as she makes him a cup of tea. “Charlie, your husband is 9 months pregnant, I know you had a fight but you shouldn’t be so far away from him right now.” Molly say’s with one hand on her hip. 

“I know Mum but... he just left... I hate it when he does that... I know he is at George’s telling him how horrible I am and I know we had a row... but it’s hard Mum, not being able to help.” Placing the tea in front of her son Molly sits down across from him. 

“You will be able too soon, I can see it Charlie. You have come such a long way! Don’t let this discourage you. Everything happened all of a sudden. Harry got pregnant; you had your accident... This is stuff that happens. You need to go back home and talk to him about this Charles, it’s important to communicate... I know he is all hormones right now but trust me once he has the baby it will get better.” 

Charlie was about to say something and his pocket watch started to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out quickly he looks at his Mum. “Something is wrong with Harry!” Rolling over to the floo he calls George. 

“George!” He screams into the fire. There isnt an answer, panicked he looks back at his Mum. “Come on we got to go to see if they are at our house.” Grabbing the floo powder he throws it in. 

“Harry!” He yells as he rolls out of the floo. Molly came out right behind him. 

“Do you think he is at the healers? Here is his bag... They must have left in a hurry. Come one... Take us to the healers.” Moly grabs onto his chair and then they pop away. 

\----- 

Laying on the uncomfortable bed Harry looks up at the ceiling... with nothing on besides the blanket that covered him. Waiting on Healer Mcbrae and Charlie. George is running his fingers through his hair trying to relax him. The medi nurse is quiet as she checks everything over. 

“Harry!” Sitting up quickly wincing Harry looks at the door. There is his Knight in Shining Dragon Hide Boots! 

“Charlie! I’m sorry... so so sorry! I didn’t mean to leave and yell... It was just peanut butter...” Rolling over to him, watching him lock his wheels and stand up wobbly. Leaning over he presses a kiss to Harry’s faded scar. 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. I love you... and we get to meet our son!” Reaching out Harry cups his husband face. Thank gods he is here... he knew he couldn’t do this without his husband. 

“I love you... now sit down and hold my hand.” Tears form in his eyes as the pain continues to grow, he has never had pain like this before. It feels like his insides are tearing. 

“Harrykins since Charlie is here now, I'm going to go out in the waiting room, I'm guessing Mum is out there?” Watching his husband nod Harry feels a kiss pressed into his hair. 

“Make sure you call everyone George, thank you so much for being amazing and my favorite Weasley!” Blowing him a kiss, they have become closer over the years, He still loves Ron and Hermione but they have a special relationship. 

“Oi, I'm sitting right here...” Charlie teases as George winks as he leaves the room. “Are you doing okay love?” 

Nodding as he takes a deep breath, where is Moira? He wants to meet his son. 

“Harry!” Healer Mcbrae comes in with a smile on her face and her blue hair piled on top of her head. “So it looks like your little one is ready! Now this is going to be quick I will give you a couple of potions to numb you, after they kick in, I will make an incision from here to here.” Her fingers glide from one side of his bump to the other. “Once I get the baby out, Charlie will cut the cord and then he will be put on your chest for skin to skin contact, which is good for the baby... Now drink these.” Harry takes the bottles and drinks both of them hating the taste, but he soon feels the effect. 

“Wow that was quick.” Harry looks over at Charlie who smiles sweetly at him. “Don’t leave okay...” Looking at his husband, he knows he probably wants to see what's going on but he couldn’t do this without him right beside him. 

“I’m not going anywhere my love... I will forever be at your side.” Charlie picks up his hand and brushes a kiss to it. 

With a wave of her wand a divider comes up above his stomach. “Can you feel this Harry?” Guessing that she is touching him. 

“No.. I can't feel anything... It’s nice...” It was the first time since 3 that he wasn’t having any type of pain. 

“Okay Harry I'm making the incision right now,” Looking over at his husband, who’s fingers are carding through his hair. 

“I love you...” Charlie says sweetly, Harry couldn’t believe after all these years they have a baby... 

“I love you...” His husband brings his hand up to his lips and give it a gentle kiss. 

Cries fill the room a moment later, “Congratulations it’s a boy! Charlie come cut the cord.” The healer said watching his husband disappears behind the divider. 

A moment later he rolls back out with tears in his eyes, he was followed by the medi-nurse holding his son all red and blotchy. 

“Here is your son Mr. Weasley.” The older woman places the baby gently on Harry’s chest, tears fall freely down his face. Placing one hand on his head and the other on his bum. 

“Oh Charlie! It’s our baby... our beautiful son!” Looking over at his husband who reaches out and gently touches their baby. 

“My little dragon! Harry thank you... thank you so much...” Sean calms down as Harry starts gently humming to him. 

“Harry, we are all finished here... I have you completely healed, not saying you are not going to feel aches because you are... but everything looks good. Now my medi-nurse is going to take him to get cleaned up and all his measurements and give him the few potions and things he needs. It should only take a moment and then you will be moved to a more comfortable room and bed... He is beautiful... Cheers!” 

“Thank you so much Healer Mcbrae...” Charlie says holding out his hand. 

“You’re welcome... Congrats Daddies.” 

\------ 

Every one finally left, Freddie was super excited about his baby cousin. Holding his son in his arms Charlie couldn’t help but beam up at his husband. “I’m sorry love, he looks just like me...” Sean Harrison Potter Weasley, born 7th of July. Looking down at the head full of red hair, complete mini me. His eyes are blue, which could change to green but not likely. His red and gold footie pajamas swallowed him, Charlie thought he would be bigger than he was, coming out not even weighing half a stone. 

“I’m glad that he looks like you Charlie, you are the most handsome man in the world. I wouldn’t want him to have my crazy hair or nobby knees. He is perfect just the way he is... Gods Charlie we have a baby...” Looking over at his husband he couldn’t believe how perfect this was, they have a family now... It didn’t matter over the fights or anything... They have each other... Who would have thought when Ron and Hermione asked if Harry would come and stay with him for holiday, that would have led to here. Married and staring a family. 

“You are the most handsome man in the world. I still can’t believe you chose me... and given me the best gift...” Leaning down he presses a kiss on the baby’s button nose. 

“Now come lay down with me... I’m exhausted.” Harry waves his hand making his bed grow. Charlie hands over Sean to his Daddy. Standing while holding on to the bed he moves onto it. They both lie down. 

“Good night Papa...” His husband said quietly. 

“Good night Daddy... I love you...” He bushes his lips on the faded lightning bolt scar. 

“I love you.” Charlie watched both of them sleep, until he felt himself being pulled into a dream. Seeing a little red headed boy smiling at him waving he looks over and sees Harry with Sean smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.... It looks like Jamie will get to meet his brother in the next chapter. Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Family Meets Sean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter! But I wanted to give you something!

Harry opens his eyes smiling as he sees Jamie running towards him, looking down at the now awake baby. 

“Daddy! You had my baby brother! Can I see him!” Jamie jumps up and down, hearing a noise next to him, there stood Charlie. “Charlie pick up big brother so he can get a better look at little brother.” Watching his husband pick up his son he smiles to himself. 

“Hey my dragon, here is your baby brother Sean Harrison Potter Weasley.” Leaning over Jamie kisses the top of his little brother’s head. Harry felt tears sting his eyes, if only he could take both of them home.

"He is great Daddy! He looks just like me doesn't he! He is going to be like just like Papa, everyone say's I am like you Daddy..." He leans over and places a kiss on his older sons forehead.

"Then that means you are a good boy then." His husband chuckles, glaring at him he shakes his head. 

“We should get going, everyone is excited to meet Sean! Even Pappy Albus is there! Come on!” Jamie wiggles down out of Charlie’s arms running towards a huge table where ever one was sitting. 

“Well Daddy let’s not keep out family waiting.” Harry smiles as Charlie wraps an arm around his waist ushering him towards the table. 

“Oh Harry!” His Mum runs up to him holding out her arms. “Let me have him!” Smiling he gently lays Sean into her arms, smiling as she walks over to his Dad. 

“Congratulations Pup!” Sirius and Remus hugs him kissing his cheeks. Then biting his lips he looks over at Dumbledore who has Jamie on his lap. 

“Harry my boy! You have a beautiful family! Jamie and I have wonderful time don’t we!” That sparkle in the old man’s eyes made Harry smile. 

“Thank you, Professor... I think so... I’m lucky.... Thank you for being here and being a great grandfather to Jamie.” 

With a smile Dumbledore nods and goes back to talking to Jamie. 

“Harry gods he is perfect look at him... he looks just like Charlie!” Lilly said with tears in her eyes. 

“He does Mum and I couldn’t be happier... I am married to the most handsome man in the world.” Feeling Charlies’ lips brush over his temple. 

“I’m the lucky one Harry..” Feeling like his heart was ready to burst, he has never been this happy, and to be able to share it with everyone was the best thing. 

“Oi I think he looks like me!” Fred said with a smile, “Do you mind Lilly if I could hold him for a minute?” His mum looks at him and Harry nods. 

“Yes he does look like a Weasley, a good looking kid... must take after his uncle.” Fred presses a kiss onto Sean’s forehead, as he walks over to Remus and Sirius. 

\---- 

Noticing the look of panic on his husbands face Charlie follows Fred while Harry talks to his Mum and Dad about the birth. 

“Congratulations Charlie, your son is beautiful! So how was the birth was it gross? I mean James said we could be there for Harry’s birth but Lilly said no. I know It’s different but how was it?” Looking over at Sean who is not in Remus’ arms he couldn’t believe his son was really here. He had to walk again and soon. He wants to be able to play with all of his children. 

“Well I was behind the curtain most of the time, actually I was at The Burrow when George took him to the healers. We had a row because Harry couldn’t reach the peanut butter and he was in labor but didn’t tell me, but I honestly didn’t think he knew. So, when my watch went off letting me know that there was something wrong with Harry I panicked. Arriving at the healers just in time.” 

“You had a row over peanut butter... well wasn’t it pickles for James and Lilly?” Remus said handing Sean over to Sirius who nodded. 

“Remy, this is the only thing I wish we could have done....” The werewolf kisses Siri’s forehead. 

“I know love... but we have Jamie here to spoil.” Charlie looks around for Jamie who is sitting on his Daddy’s lap, wondering if all their children were going to look like the Weasleys 

“Thank you, guys, for being here for Jamie. I wish that he could be here with us but at least him being here he has you.” Fred walks over and throws his arm around his shoulder. 

“Big brother, you are most welcome! With the Marauders and half of Forge and Gred he is learning all the best tricks. With Sean hopefully George will teach him the good tricks... and wi..with Freddie...” Fred looks down with a sad look on his face. 

“Maybe you should go to him... Talk to him Fred... I know that he would love that. You are his best friend his twin.” Shaking his head Fred’s arm falls. 

“No I can’t do that, I mean... I don’t want to hurt him, I should just stay away... I mean I see Mum and Dad all the time but I know that they are doing okay. I’m afraid of how George will take it, he had Freddie to think of...” Charlie pulls Fred into a hug. 

“I think he would love it...” Hearing a slight whine he saw Harry rush over to Sean. 

“Oh it looks like this one is waking up.” His husband picks up their newborn. “I promise we will be back soon! I love you all!” 

Charlie and Harry say their goodbyes and they wake up to a crying Sean. 

\---- 

“Oh it’s okay baby boy... Daddy and Papa are here. Are you hungry?” Harry places him on his shoulder patting his back. Watching his husband wave his wand sleepily gathering up the formula that the medi nurses left. 

“Here you go my love.” Taking the bottle from Charlie, Harry cradles Sean placing the bottle in his mouth. “Looks like our little dragon was hungry.” Watching their son drinking quickly. 

Harry felt his stomach turn thinking about how his childhood was, Sean will never go hungry, and will always be loved. He will never have to second guess if he was loved or not. 

“You will never be hungry baby, I promise you that... Daddy and Papa love you so much, and I will tell you that every day many times a day for the rest of your life!” A few tears slide down his cheeks, wiping them away Harry looks over at Charlie, whose finger is in Sean's fist gripped tight. 

“Thank you Harry.... I know I have said that but thank you so much for giving me two beautiful sons. I never knew how much I could love someone until I met you... Then I was like there is never another person I would love as much as I love you... Then you had Jamie and now Sean. I will be there for you during night feedings, and dirty nappys and sickness. This day is in the top three days of my life.” Smiling Harry tries to think of what those three days would be.. 

“Tell me baby, what are those three days.” He leans over kissing his husband’s lips. 

“Okay top three because there are so many more than that but, our first date, our wedding day and then today. I could keep going... there was the day that we found out we were pregnant with Sean, the first day of your holiday, the day you met Carling, the list can go on and on.” he doesn’t think he has loved his husband as much as he does right at this moment. 

“Charlie, every single day with you is my favorite day. Nothing in my life has been perfect until I met you. I love you so much.” Noticing Sean slowed down his drinking Harry moved him to pat his back getting all the bubbles out of him. 

“I love you too Harry, oh gods we are parents...” His husband drops his head into his hands. 

“Yep... just another chapter in our story.... Merlin, I hope we don’t suck at this...” Harry laughs nervously, never having real parents he hopes that he could just be what Sean needs him to be. 

“You’re Harry Potter you will not suck at it, and I'm Charles Weasley, dragon trainer there is nothing that we can’t do...” 

Soon the most horrific smell filled the room. Harry knows exactly what it is. 

“Well Mr. Charles Weasley dragon trainer, you can change the first stinky nappy!” Gently handing Charlie his son. 

“Oh gods! Love, there is no way he should smell like this.” Leaning over Harry kisses his cheek. 

“I’ll get the next one I promise...” Harry flicks his wrist and over comes everything they would need to change the baby. “Remember make sure that you do it quickly... you don’t want an accident.” Biting his lip to keep from laughing Harry watches how Charlie quickly changes Sean’s diaper. 

“You look great doing that... If I just didn’t have a baby, I could think of a couple things that I would like to do...” Harry teases, gods he loved this man. 

“Me being a good Papa turns you on eh...” Bringing the cot closer to him Charlie places the baby in it. Pulling Harry into his chest as they lay down. “He will be awake soon we should get some rest. I love you Harry James Potter Weasley” 

“I love you Charles Edwin Potter Weasley.” Curling up into his husband Harry fell asleep to the sound of a steady heartbeat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter! More to come! Let's see how Charlie and Harry handle having a baby! Plus a big surprise for Harry and Sean on Christmas!  
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke on Christmas morning to the babbling of Sean.  Rolling over he presses a small kiss to his sleeping husband’s lips before he slides out of bed without waking him, or so he thought. 

“Happy Christmas Love,” The sleepy voice said, smiling Harry turns around looking at his drop dead sexy husband pushing himself up to sit up straight. 

“Happy Christmas... Our son is ready to open up presents... I guess he doesn’t know the rule about before 8.” The younger man pulls on his Christmas sleep pants and his robe. Walking back over to the bed he gives the red head a proper good morning kiss. 

“MMM I love you... and you are right but... it is his first Christmas so... 6am isn’t too bad.” Shaking his head Harry walks towards the door. 

“I’m going to go grab our son, meet us at the Christmas Tree?”  Harry winks as he steps out the door, practically running to Sean’s bedroom. He might have went overboard for his son’s first Christmas, seeing as he is half a year old... 

Walking into the beautiful nursery, the walls had dragon’s that flew, and breath fire along with trainers who took care of them. Looking over at the cot there sat his little red headed baby chewing on the tail of his favorite Opal Eye Dragon stuffed animal. 

“Happy Christmas Sean Harrison! Are you excited to see what you got?” Clapping his hands Harry went over and picked up the chubby baby. Freckles peppered his cheeks, his blue eyes wide looking up at his Daddy and his copper hair stuck up proudly... Poor kid got his Papa’s hair color but it would never lie flat.  “Daddy is so excited that it’s your first Christmas! Let’s get our nappy changed and we will start off the day.” 

Quickly he changed Sean’s nappy, he picks up his beautiful red headed boy. 

“ Dadadadadad!”  Harry smiles and give him a kiss on his cheeks.  “Papapapapapapapapa”

“Let’s go see if Papa is ready.” Walking into the sitting room Charlie isn’t there yet. Maybe he is a little sore he was pushing himself the other day at physical therapy.  Sean wiggles in his arms as he sees the Christmas tree with the mounds of presents underneath. He places the little one on the floor waiting for Papa to come from the bedroom, looking back from the hall way he saw Sean crawl towards the presents. 

Sean has never done that before; he has been trying to crawl but with no luck... “Sean Harrison are you crawling!”  Harry watches as his son continues to crawl towards the packages. 

“Papa, hurry come look our little boy is crawling...” Harry tries to look away but he couldn’t. “Charlie...” Turning to see If his husband is coming, everything stopped. 

There stood Charlie in the hallway, slowly walking towards them... walking.... “He is crawling?” Charlie said as he walks into the room. Standing Harry runs towards his husband throwing his arms around his neck.  Never in his life has he felt this much happiness... 

“Charlie!!! Y... You are walking! Sean... Sean is crawling and you are walking!!!! These are the best Christmas presents I could ever have!” Tears streaming down his face, Charlie did it he is walking.  Really walking, without help....

\---

Charlie stands wabbly holding onto his husband. “It’s not all I have for you.... Come on let me walk you to the couch.” Moving away from his husband he grabs his hand and walks over towards the couch.

“Papapapapapa” Sean babbles, as he crawls towards him, concentrating on walking he gets to the couch allowing Harry to help him sit.

“Come here my little dragon....” Leaning down to pick up the chunky red head. “Happy Christmas Sean Harrison. Happy Christmas Daddy.” Pulling his husband on the  couch  and into a breathtaking kiss.

“Mmm Papa, it will be a Happy Christmas once this one goes to bed.” Harry kisses, both of them, “Let’s open our gifts. Then have a small breakfast then off to Granny’s house.” 

Helping Sean open his presents from the both of them was exciting, mostly he wanted to eat the paper but it was fun either way. Charlie opened the present from Harry, looking down at the box  there sat the latest book of  

The Guardians of Dragons 

On the cover this time stood the copper headed man, along with the raven haired man, but this time there was two children on the cover. A little boy and girl both with red hair, standing in the sunset again. This time the Opaleye Dragons were in the background. 

“You’re latest book! Love look at the cover...” Looking up at his husband holding their son with tears in his eyes... Leaning over to kiss his lips thanking him.

“Open to where the bookmark is.” He heard Harry whisper... Smiling this was just like the first time Harry gave him his book. With shaky hands he opens up the book. 

Dear Charlie,

To My Knight in Dragon hide Boots I love you so much. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me and for your continued love and support. One series done... it’s time for a new. Our family of four is about to become our family of 5.... 

Love, 

Harry James Potter Weasley.

Reading the note three times, like last time trying to let it soak in... Family of four is about to become  five ? Surly Harry couldn’t be pregnant again... They have only done it a couple times since Sean has been born... and the healer said that they would have to take potions to get pregnant.... Oh, gods Harry is pregnant again!  Looking up at his husband who is holding on tight to his son tears streaming down his face... Why does he have a look of  fear.

“P...Please say something Charlie.... I know it is soon and Sean is only six months... and there will be a little over a year apart. I didn’t think that I could get pregnant without help and I know that you still have a long way to go until you are completely back to walking.” Charlie cut his husband off with a passionate kiss pulling both Harry and Sean into his arms. 

“Love, I’m so happy... I mean we are going to be exhausted but... Merlin I'm happy. When did you find out?” Hearing Sean babble he takes him from Harry kissing him on his little nose. 

“I found out actually two days ago... I was in denial so I went to my check up making sure that everything was back to normal and to my surprise. Healer  Mcbr ae  told me that I was pregnant a month gone... I told her she was crazy and that the test had to be wrong but then she showed me and.” Harry took the book from his hands and pulled an envelope out of the book, opening up there was a picture just like the one he received with Sean...

Looking at the picture there was that beautiful dot again. “Oh Harry! Thank you! I know it’s going to be hard and crazy having two under too but we can do it... Even though I'm getting better I'll be here to help you... Until I'm ready to get back to work....” Seeing the smile fade from his husbands face... He knew how Harry felt about him going to work but he is going back to work. He loves what he does. 

“You better Charles Potter Weasley...” His husband kisses him again, as he feels his son cuddle into him looking down he sees the blue eyes close. Looking back up at Harry who has his hand on his still flat stomach. This time it was going to be different he was walking and they didn’t have to worry about potions... Now after this one they will just have to worry about preventing it... Three under three doesn’t sound like a good idea...

“I love you Harry,” Pressing a kiss to the younger man’s lips.

“I love you more Charlie.” 

\-----

Harry couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he comes through the floo with his son strapped to his chest. He doesn’t know how he is going to keep anything from his family. Not with how happy he was. 

Tripping out of the floo he fell into the arms of a strong red head. Deep green eyes look down at him smiling. 

“Hi Harry, and Sean” Fin pulls them both into a hug... “You know even though I see you  every day  I still can’t believe you have a baby...”  

“Oi Mulligan... don’t you have a husband of your own.” Harry’s heart beats fast Charlie didn’t use his wheelchair, quickly turning around just to see if he needed help Charlie walks out perfectly. Trying to be upset that the fact his husband who just started walking again can come out of the floo without falling. 

“BLOODY HELL WEASLEY!” Hearing Fin yell, Molly comes running in with her towel in her hands. 

“ Fintan  Mulligan! Don’t you use....” Watching the older witch stop in her tracks when she saw her son walking …. walking towards he r . “Charles Edwin Weasley! You are walking!!!! Arthur, Ron, Bill, Ginny, George..... Everyone  come  in here!” Running up to her son she throws her arms around him. Harry felt his tears running down his face. 

Feeling an arm around his shoulder, looking over there is George smiling at him. “Wow Harrykins, what a great Christmas present.... I believe it’s better than yours...” Smiling at his brother-in-law he nodded. 

“Yes definitely... but he did enjoy the gift... I can’t believe he wasn’t mad... I mean it’s crazy that I'm actually... well you know already....” The red head rolls his eyes... “So how did Fin love his present?” Harry asks with laughter in his voice... 

“He was excited... we haven’t told Freddie yet... I can’t believe that we are actually due the same month..... We are going to be pregnant together...” George whispers bumping into him.

“I’m happy now I will have someone to share all my weird cravings with and drive our husbands crazy.... but at least the sex will be good.” Harry said as Sean starts to fuss in his arms, he heard his Pop Pop’s  voice, who  is his  bestfriend . 

“Pop  Pop , I think your grandson is jealous you are ignoring him.” Hearing the dragon trainer s ay  looking over at Charlie Harry smiles. Gods he is so handsome, hopefully he will have enough energy tonight... Arthur smiles as he turns around coming up to him.

“How could I ignore my little coppertop!” Taking Sean from him Harry now walks towards his husband who finally has hugged everyone.

“Hi...” Harry said standing on his tip toes to kiss him. Lingering a little bit. 

“Hi beautiful... I guess everyone is happy....” Cuddling into his side as they stood looking at everyone .

“ Yes  they are... I’m so bloody proud of you babe...” Charlie pulls him into another kiss , nothing ever feels as good as being in his husband arms.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” 

\-----

Everyone after dinner was getting ready to watch their annual Christmas movie. This year it’s The Santa Clause. Charlie sat with Harry curled up next to him as Sean slept in Ginny’s arms.  Luna was talking to him about Merlin knows what until she got that dreamy look in her eyes.

“Ginny, I think we should tell everyone our good news. I bet Arthur and Molly would love to know that, you, Harry and George are expecting in November...” You could have heard a pen drop in that room. Charlie couldn’t believe what his cooky sister-in-law said.

His sister smiled at her wife. “I guess this is as good as time as ever. I’m pregnant... I'm due in June.... We found someone who could actually let us have a biological child together... It took a lot of time but we are finally pregnant...” Everyone gave cheers and hugs, but that was until Hermione cut everyone off...

“Luna, you said that George and Harry are pregnant too?” The blond smiled sweetly nodding. 

“Just look at them you can tell.” Feeling his husband sit up, Charlie looks into his beautiful emerald eyes, he didn’t seem upset at all.

“It’s true.... I just found out two days ago I was pregnant...” Harry said looking at everyone around the room “I guess my body doesn’t need help from potions to create a child....  We know that  its  been  super fast  and two under two is going to be a handful,  but Charlie and I are excited... and I hope you all are too!” 

“Of course, Harry dear! The more grandchildren the better. George so is it true about you?” Charlie could see the happiness in his mother’s eyes. She has always wanted a house full of grandchildren.

Watching George look over at Fin and then to Freddie. “Daddy, is it true is there a baby in your belly?” Watching his little brother take a deep breath.

“Yes, Harry and I went to the healers on the same day... We are due around the same time...” Charlie looked over at Fin.

“I think our husbands did this on purpose...” Earning an elbow in his side Charlie groans. 

“Are you saying that George and I did this so we could torture you at the same time?” Seeing his husband raise his eyebrow he held up his hands.

“No love, not at all.. I love it when you are pregnant... You are beautiful when you are glowing just like you are right now.” Knowing he is rubbing it on thick, but he knows what the next 8 months are going to be like. The smaller man presses a kiss on his know.

“Smooth Charlie... Now since everyone knows about everyone... Let’s start this movie!”  Charlie pulls Harry back into his side. As everyone gets settled in their chairs. 

Looking over at his parents they had their chair full of their grandchildren. Most of them are asleep but the looks on their faces were priceless. 

Each couple were cuddled up under a blanket. Everyone so peaceful and happy. 

A year ago today, he was getting attacked by a dragon. Waking up not able to walk with a pregnant husband who needed him. Now a year later he can walk... and his husband is pregnant again... At least one thing has changed in a year. All he knows is that is he excited to see what the future holds... 

The End

(For Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's a wrap with this one... Don't worry there will be more I promise. The next story will focus on them being a family. With two little ones, it should be lot's of fun for the Writer and the Dragon Trainer. Please let me know what you would like to see in the next story! Thank you so much for you support and love! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. All mistakes errors and everything is all mine! You all are amazing! Comments and Kudos make my heart happy!


End file.
